Amor para tres
by Zafy
Summary: Comenzamos este juego tú y yo Yo porque no tenía nada que perder Cuando yo te encontré Tú ya tenías otro quien amar Todo estaba bien Río
1. Chapter 1

__Hola a todos...

Me aparezco con una nueva historia, en realidad es un one shot, pero con epílogo; espero que les guste y la disfruten. Es un Drarry, por supuesto.  
Si les gusta, encanta de leer sus comentarios.

Como siempre, y para no perder la costumbre;  
Harry Potter y todo su universo no me pertenecen. No gano nada en metálico por esta historia, solo el placer de escribir.

* * *

 **Amor para tres**

Ámsterdam, sábado 22 de abril de 2006

Era sábado en la noche y el Club Roque1 estaba a tope; Harry había entrado gracias a su amigo Alejandro, un chico español con el que trabajaba y que estaba saliendo con uno de los bármanes del local. Esa era la razón por la cual, pese a estar en una de las discotecas más caras de Ámsterdam, donde cada trago costaba cinco veces más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a pagar, estaba completamente borracho. Aunque él creía que solo estaba ligeramente achispado, mientras se movía de la manera más descarada posible en medio de la pista de baile. Alejandro se había quedado en la barra, bailando para su ligue y esperando que éste terminara su turno; Harry había decidido ir en busca de un poco de acción. Esa noche tenía ganas de terminar con alguien en la cama, no solo en un callejón o un cuarto oscuro, quería algo más que eso, pese a que sabía que no debía llevar a nadie a su departamento, por seguridad, sobre todo cuando estaba así de ebrio.

Unas manos fuertes se apoderaron de sus caderas, delante de él había un chico con el cabello castaño y suelto, una sonrisa pícara y unos ojos claros, Harry sonrió y se dejó mecer al ritmo de la música, soltó un jadeo cuando otras manos se colocaron en su cintura, otro hombre, detrás de él se había acercado y también lo mecía al ritmo de la música, pegándose cada vez más a su cuerpo.

No era la primera vez que bailaba con más de un chico a la vez, pero sentía, por alguna razón, que en esta ocasión las cosas eran diferentes, sobre todo cuando el chico de atrás empezó a besarle la nuca, y callando su protesta, el chico de cabello castaño lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó en los labios.

Y Harry se sentía más caliente que en mucho tiempo, mientras esas cuatros manos lo acariciaban y excitaban, y esos labios recorrían su cuello… Dio una corta mirada al chico que estaba detrás de él, tenía el cabello largo y rubio, la piel pálida y suave; sus labios sabían a madera y estaban calientes; le parecía ligeramente conocido, aunque el exceso de alcohol en su organismo no le dejaba recordar quién era.

Domingo 23 de abril de 2006

18 Hemonystraat, Amsterdam

Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud, la cama se sentía suave y cómoda, las sábanas que lo cubrían eran frescas; podía escuchar una música suave a lo lejos y suspiró, el dolor en su cabeza y en su cuerpo le daban las señales de que finalmente si había encontrado con quien irse a la cama. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada, entonces las imágenes llegaron a su mente, ese chico de cabello castaño le había dicho que a su novio y a él querían llevarlo a casa, entonces él había volteado para ver al novio y…

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Harry, sentándose de golpe y apartando un poco las sábanas. Efectivamente, sentado en un cómodo sillón y observándolo, estaba Draco, lucía un pantalón deportivo azul y ninguna camisa.

—Al fin despertaste, Potter —suspiró Draco, poniéndose de pie.

Harry lo observó con atención, tenía el cabello rubio suelto y más largo de lo que nunca lo había visto usarlo, su cuerpo era delgado pero definido, en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, había un tatuaje, una runa antigua que Harry no sabía exactamente qué significaba, pero que seguramente Hermione sí podría traducírselo. Su piel pálida no solo estaba marcada con la tinta oscura del tatuaje, sino también con algunas marcas de mordidas y se sonrojó aún más, mientras Malfoy se acercaba a él. Lucía una expresión cautelosa, sus ojos grises mostraban preocupación.

—Tengo poco tiempo para explicarte esto, así que presta atención —murmuró Draco, mientras sacaba del bolsillo un pequeño vial con poción Antiresaca.

Harry miró el frasco con cierto escepticismo, pero igual lo tomó y lo destapó. Olió discretamente el contenido antes de beberlo de un solo trago. Draco se sentó junto a él en la cama y por un momento pareció dudar, antes de poner una mano sobre su brazo.

—Lo de anoche fue genial, realmente lo fue, y no fue planificado, ni siquiera sabía que estabas allí, simplemente pasó, ¿lo comprendes, verdad?

Harry asintió lentamente, mientras su mente se iba aclarando, claro que recordaba, los chicos lo habían llevado a una de las mesas, Malfoy efectivamente había reconocido que se conocían de la escuela, y supuso que el novio era muggle. Cuando el novio fue a comprar unos tragos para ellos Malfoy le había explicado algo rápidamente, Harry recordaba haber estado de acuerdo con su explicación y entonces… las cosas habían ido fluyendo, más tragos, más bailes… para terminar finalmente en ese departamento.

Entonces Draco, sin soltar su brazo en ningún momento, le explicó que Garrit, el otro chico, era su novio, que ellos tenían una relación liberal que no consideraban el acostarse con otros como infidelidad, siempre que estuvieran teniendo sexo y no involucrando sentimientos, y que además, algunas veces salían con un tercer chico, para pasarla bien y romper la monotonía. Garrit se había fijado en Harry, y Draco lo había seguido, no había sido hasta después del primer baile que Draco había descubierto que se trataba de Harry y como éste parecía complacido con la atención, se había dejado llevar.

Harry recordó que la última vez que había visto a Draco había sido en los funerales de sus padres, luego de atestiguar ante el Wizengamott que ellos habían sido obligados prácticamente por Voldemort a permanecer entre los mortífagos. Al terminar con los entierros, Draco simplemente le había dado un escueto "gracias" antes de darse la vuelta y partir, luego de eso Draco había aparecido algunas veces en los diarios, siempre acompañado de titulares que lo mencionaban como ex—mortífago, hasta que un día simplemente dejó de aparecer más en público. Realmente Harry no se había preocupado más por él, lo imaginaba en Francia, viviendo de la fortuna de su familia.

Garrit era muggle, y Draco trabajaba y vivía en el mundo muggle, aunque su novio sabía que era inglés y que allí no le quedaba nada de familia, y que esa era la razón de su migración a Holanda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevan juntos?

—Poco más de dos años —le contestó Draco, hablando en susurros.

—¿Y dónde está él?

—En la cocina, está preparando…

—Nuestro invitado despertó —dijo la voz jovial de un chico desde la puerta, traía entre las manos una bandeja con tres tazas de café, al igual que Draco, vestía solo unos pantalones deportivos, aunque no tenía ningún tatuaje en el torso —¿estabas aprovechándote de él en mi ausencia, Draco?

—Qué tonto eres a veces —sonrió Draco, mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios al chico. Harry se impresionó por la rapidez con que el frasco de poción anti resaca desapareció.

Lunes 24 de abril de 2006

—¿Y luego te invitaron a desayunar?

—Sí —asintió Harry, hablando en susurros mientras metía sus cosas al casillero, estaban en la parte para empleados de la cafetería donde trabajaba —, a un lugar muy elegante. Se portaron bastante amables.

—¡Y deben serlo! Vaya, qué suerte la tuya, ligar con dos ricachones.

—Se sentía raro… es decir, Malfoy, o sea, Draco y yo siempre vivimos peleando en la escuela, aunque al final creo que llegamos a un entendimiento… no sé ni cómo me pareció buena idea acostarme con él.

—Y con el novio —corrigió Alejandro, en su precario inglés. Su cabello negro y ensortijado estaba sujeto en una cola apretada, marcando más su rostro anguloso. Harry lo observó un instante, mientras se acomodaba los ceñidos pantalones — ¿Es guapo?

—Sí, Garrit es guapo y se ve que es muy listo, me dijo que era abogado, trabaja en una importante firma, en el centro. Draco también trabaja en el centro, pero en otra empresa.

—¿Intercambiaron números?

—Sí, intercambiamos números, en caso se nos apeteciera repetir… luego me dieron un abrazo en público y se despidieron de mí, comentaron algo acerca de descansar porque en la noche era el cumpleaños de uno de los jefes de Draco y que tenían que asistir a la fiesta.

—A mí no me sorprende mucho, cada vez las relaciones son más abiertas, sobre todo aquí —los ojos marrones de Alejandro parecieron perder el brillo un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza —¡Eso es lo genial de estar aquí!

—Claro —asintió Harry, poniéndose el mandil y listo para comenzar su turno de trabajo.

Miércoles 3 de mayo de 2006

Harry sonrió coquetamente mientras abría la puerta, delante de él estaba Verner, su vecino, un chico un par de años menor que él, de cabello rubio muy corto y ojos celestes, era bastante guapo y Harry se había acostado con él un par de veces, cuando recién se había mudado, hacía seis meses.

—¡Harry! Cuánto tiempo sin verte —le dijo el chico, mientras le daba un abrazo, Harry tuvo que empinarse un poco para poder alcanzarlo —Los chicos de la universidad quieren salir hoy de fiesta.

—Pero es miércoles —contestó sorprendido Harry, si bien era cierto que Verner era un chico muy fiestero, también era un estudiante muy responsable, había llegado desde Suecia un año atrás para estudiar una maestría en algo de biología que Harry nunca había terminado de entender.

—En una semana comienzan los exámenes, los chicos se alteran, ya sabes —sonrió.

Harry sonrió y estaba por preguntar dónde era la fiesta cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Se sorprendió al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Garrit. Le hizo un gesto a Verner y tomó la llamada.

Media hora después, Harry caminaba junto a Verner rumbo al centro, hacia una discoteca, dispuesto a divertirse con su amigo, aunque no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación con Garrit, quien le había dicho que Draco y él querían invitarlo a tomar una copa e ir luego a bailar el viernes en la noche. Luego de casi dos semanas sin saber de ellos, se había sentido aliviado (por alguna extraña razón que no lograba explicarse) de que lo invitaran.

Viernes 5 de mayo de 2006

Garrit era un tipo apasionado, bastante intenso, pensó Harry, mientras sentía una de sus piernas siendo recorrida por esa lengua caliente, sus puños apretaron la sábana mientras sentía a Garrit subir nuevamente hacia su erección. A su lado, recostado en la cama, Draco le estaba besando el cuello y acariciando el pecho. Harry se daba cuenta de que él era el centro de aquella sesión, ambos chicos se dedicaban a acariciar su cuerpo y llevarlo al límite. Observó de reojo a Garrit tomar un condón de la cama y ponérselo rápidamente, los labios de Draco subieron hacia su mejilla e hicieron un camino hacia sus labios.

—¿Está bien, Harry? —preguntó Garrit con voz ronca, mientras le levantaba las piernas un poco, y se acomodaba frente a él.

—¡Oh, sí! —jadeó Harry, más que ansioso, los preliminares lo habían dejado muy caliente.

Harry sintió a Garrit entrar en él con lentitud, los labios de Draco volvieron a besarlo, tragándose sus gemidos.

Garrit murmuró algo en holandés que Harry no alcanzó a comprender, antes de empezar a moverse, saliendo y entrando lentamente, mientras Draco abandonaba sus labios y se arrodillaba sobre la cama. Harry debió sentirse algo avergonzado de ser observado de esa manera, pero eso solo consiguió hacerlo sentirse más caliente aún, se arqueó en la cama con descaro.

—Potter, eres tan sexy —le murmuró Draco, antes de pasar una pierna sobre su cuerpo, quedando de espaldas a él. Harry tuvo una gran visión de la espalda y el trasero de Draco mientras éste besaba a Garrit. Harry levantó una mano y acarició la pálida espalda de Draco, y luego bajó hasta las nalgas, sin ningún reparo uno de sus dedos se metió entre ellas, presionando suavemente la entrada, Draco jadeó y Garrit aceleró sus movimientos. Ver la espalda de Draco arqueándose mientras introducía más ese dedo fue realmente incitante.

Harry jadeó sorprendido cuando Garrit jaló un poco más sus piernas y Draco giró y le dio una mirada cargada de deseo antes de gatear hacia atrás. Un instante después Harry tenía sobre él la hinchada erección de Draco, mientras este se inclinaba sobre él. Harry soltó un profundo gemido mientras la boca de Draco lo engullía con rapidez, tratando de imitar el ritmo de Garrit, que ahora tenía una mano sobre el cabello de Draco, acariciándolo, mirándolo fijamente.

Harry levantó un poco más el rostro y sus manos acariciaron las piernas de Draco mientras tomaba el miembro en su boca. Generalmente no le gustaba cuando alguien pretendía que le hiciera una mamada desde ese ángulo pero, por todo el placer que le estaban haciendo sentir en ese momento, bien valía la pena el esfuerzo de su cuello.

Las manos de Harry pronto subieron un poco más, hasta las nalgas de Draco, las separó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, hundiéndolos lo más posible en la entrada estrecha, Draco jadeaba y gemía, lo que provocaba más y más espasmos de placer, y cuando Harry pensó que no podría aguantar más, esa boca caliente se apartó de él. Draco se levantó un poco y volvió a besar a Garrit, antes de girarse completamente hacia él.

—Fóllame —susurro con voz ronca, mientras jalaba de la mesa de noche otro preservativo. Garrit se detuvo un instante, mientras veía a su novio descender lentamente sobre el miembro de Harry.

Harry gimió mucho más fuerte, mientras Draco comenzaba a moverse con rapidez sobre él, Garrit se inclinó sobre Draco y le besó y mordió el cuello, mientras este se arqueaba, su miembro rosado e hinchado moviéndose de arriba abajo, golpeando contra su abdomen, humedeciéndolo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía tan caliente. Garrit entonces comenzó a moverse nuevamente, con fuerza, golpeando en los lugares ideales. Harry tomó con una mano el miembro de Draco, que por la sorpresa abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a Harry mientras éste lo masturbaba.

Y entonces todo se descontroló. Harry nunca se había sentido así de caliente, siendo follado y penetrando a alguien a la vez, su pecho y su frente estaban empapadas de sudor y no era capaz de decir ya nada coherente, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por esa marea de excitación, su mano libre subió hasta la pierna de Draco y se sujetó de ella con fuerza, marcando la piel, mientras Draco continuaba observándolo fijamente, y no apartó la mirada hasta que se corrió, lo que consiguió hacer que Harry se corriera también, Garrit aceleró aún más y también se corrió.

Cuando todo terminó Garrit estaba en el centro de la cama, a un lado Draco y al otro Harry, los tres mirando hacia el techo, sonrientes.

—Realmente me encantan los chicos ingleses —dijo luego de un momento Garrit, a lo que Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Ya cállate, tonto, lo vas a espantar —replicó finalmente Draco, antes de extender el brazo lo suficiente para tocar a Harry, que estaba a punto de dormirse, Harry elevó la cabeza un poco y miró a Draco, sonriente. —Ha estado más que genial —le dijo y Harry asintió sonriente.

—Eso mismo digo yo.

—Oigan, yo también he estado genial —se quejó Garrit, Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada más antes de elevarse a la vez y comenzar a besar el cuello del chico.

—Por supuesto que lo has estado —susurró Harry sobre su oído.

Era viernes en la noche y luego de tomar un par de tragos en un bar bastante caro, habían ido sin escalas hacia el departamento, Harry se sentía un poco nervioso al principio, una cosa era hacerlo borracho, como la primera vez, y otra, completamente lúcido. Esta vez no podía argumentar que el exceso de alcohol había sido el responsable. Sabía lo que hacía en cada momento de la noche. Había pasado bastante rato conversando con ellos antes de ir al departamento y tenía que admitirse que Draco no era para nada como lo recordaba de la escuela y que Garrit era muy divertido. Además le gustaba lo liberales que eran, lo cómodos que se veían en público, sin ningún tapujo. Eran una pareja muy rara, era cierto, pero también eran una pareja divertida y simpática.

Se quedó dormido desnudo, contra el cuerpo de Garrit, que a su vez era abrazado por Draco.

Lunes 8 de mayo de 2006

—¿Y van a repetir? —preguntó Alejandro, el lunes siguiente, después de que Harry le contara lo que había pasado el viernes y como el sábado nuevamente lo habían invitado a desayunar y luego le habían preguntado si no quería ver una película con ellos en su departamento antes de ir a casa. Después de la película habían pedido pizza y habían bebido vino. Habían terminado una vez más en la cama, aunque esta vez Harry tomó un papel más activo, y finalmente, casi al anochecer, se había marchado a casa. Estaba tan satisfecho que ni siquiera había salido aquella noche, o el domingo.

—No lo sé… no me dijeron que me llamarían ni nada, imagino que…—el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió, miró con una sonrisa la pantalla, tenía un mensaje de texto.

 **Draco:** _Gracias por el fin de semana, estuvo genial. Que tengas una buena semana._

—Puedo apostar a que te llamaran pronto.

Harry sonrió y asintió, esperaba ansioso que así fuera.

Luego de casi tres meses, Harry estaba ya acostumbrado a pasar casi todos los viernes y sábados con Draco y Garrit, que se habían convertido, además de amantes, en amigos de él. Estaba tan integrado a sus vidas que incluso habían ido a cenar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco a un restaurante muy fino y elegante. Harry casi podía entender por qué estaban juntos, ambos tenían una visión muy similar del mundo, eran ambiciosos y muy buenos en lo que hacían, les gustaba divertirse y la buena vida, nunca lo dejaban pagar nada, ni siquiera cuando el mismo Harry sugería ir a bailar o comer algo. Al principio estaba algo reticente con Draco, pero descubrió que el chico que había conocido en la escuela había desaparecido. Una noche el mismo Draco le había dicho que había perdido tanto durante la guerra que simplemente había decidido cambiar su vida por completo. Por eso ahora no le interesaba ya el tener un lugar o una posición en el mundo mágico, porque solo le había traído sufrimiento, esa era la razón de su partida de Inglaterra y la razón por la cual no había buscado hacer su vida en el mundo mágico.

—El haber nacido magos, incluso haber nacido en familias de sangre pura, no nos da la obligación de vivir en el mundo mágico. Lo que es yo, pienso que el mundo mágico se puede ir a la mierda —le había dicho un viernes, cuando estaban tomando unas copas, esperando a Garrit, que había ido al baño, antes de volver a casa.

Harry le había dado la razón. ¿Cuál había sido su propósito en la vida? Salvar a sus amigos, vengar a sus padres… que todos estuvieran a salvo; librarse de los Dursley, todo lo había hecho ya, ¿por qué tenía que seguir ligado a un mundo que no hacía más que meterse en su vida, quitándole privacidad y tranquilidad?

Aunque Harry sabía que él no tenía una relación con ellos, lo cierto es que esos meses no se había acostado con nadie más, sentía que sería algún tipo de traición. Sabía, además, que Garrit ni Draco tampoco habían estado acostándose con nadie más, porque constantemente estaban escribiéndole mensajes y le daban a entender cierta exclusividad.

Lunes 31 de julio de 2006

Para su cumpleaños Harry no había planeado nada especial, sin embargo ese fin de semana había sido intenso, primero Verner, Alejandro y algunos amigos más, a los que veía poco desde que había empezado a salir con Draco y Garrit, lo habían llevado a festejar en un bar el viernes saliendo del trabajo; había pensado en invitar a Draco y Garrit, pero estos le dijeron que podían juntarse el sábado para tener una celebración más privada y que disfrutara la noche. Harry no había resentido su ausencia, aunque se hubiera divertido más teniéndolos a su lado. El sábado en la noche Draco y Garrit lo habían citado en su departamento, le habían regalado un traje formal de color azul oscuro, y un móvil mucho más moderno del que tenía; además lo habían llevado a comer al _Vinkeles Restaurant2_ , un lugar bastante fino y elegante, en el que según pudo ver, había que hacer reservaciones. Cuando se lo comentó a Alejandro, éste le dijo que era uno de los más finos de la ciudad, y que las reservaciones se hacían con meses de anticipación. Harry imaginó que Draco habría recordado la fecha y hecho las reservas con tiempo. Se tomaron muchas molestias para ese día, por lo que Harry se sintió más que contento. Luego de tener una noche de sexo salvaje, mucho más salvaje que lo usual, el domingo se la habían pasado viendo películas y pasando el rato. Los chicos no lo habían dejado partir hasta después de medianoche, cuando ya era su cumpleaños oficinalmente, diciéndoles que querían ser los primeros en saludarlo.

A pesar de que la había pasado muy bien, se sintió un poco mal por no haberle dado a Draco nada más que una canasta de chocolates por su cumpleaños; aunque el chico le aseguró que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Ya era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando salió del departamento de los chicos, la ciudad era bastante segura como para caminar con tranquilidad, así que descartó el Aparecerse y decidió ir por la vía muggle. No había llegado ni a la siguiente esquina cuando tuvo un encuentro bastante desconcertante:

—Hey, juguetito —dijo un chico, Harry volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, no había nadie más en la calle y era evidente que le hablaba a él. Harry lo ignoró y siguió avanzando, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde, gracias a un hechizo, tenía escondida la varita. Realmente, _juguetito_ era de las peores frases para ligar que había escuchado nunca. Además, por más liberal que era la ciudad, normalmente nadie lo abordaba de esa manera en la calle.

—Vamos, no me ignores, necesito hablar contigo. ¿O es que acaso Draco y Garrit te han prohibido hablar con otros chicos también?

La mención del nombre de sus amigos fue lo que lo hizo detenerse y girarse, furioso.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Ajá, ¿ahora sí me escuchas, no juguetito?

—Yo no soy un juguetito —replicó Harry, con fastidio y tratando de tener paciencia, no podía hechizar a un muggle, pero bien que podía golpearlo.

—¿En serio? —el chico soltó una carcajada. Harry lo miró con atención, era alto y delgado, su cabello era ensortijado y oscuro, le llegaba hasta los hombros, su piel era pálida y sus ojos oscuros. Vestía un pantalón apretado negro, una camiseta con un logo de una banda de música y un pendiente en la nariz. No le parecía nada extraño para la ciudad.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Mi nombre es Niek Brouwer, antiguo juguetito de Draco y Garrit —le dijo el chico en un inglés bastante marcado, aparentemente era holandés.

—No me interesa eso, ni nada de lo que tengas que decir al respecto—. Harry se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a largarse, pero el chico continuó hablando.

—Te apuesto que te han dado llave del departamento, te han comprado algo muy caro como un móvil o un reproductor de música y te llevan a lugares muy costosos y exclusivos, por supuesto que no te dejan pagar nada.

—Eso no te importa.

—Yo pasé por lo mismo, ambos son geniales, ¿verdad?, sobre todo Garrit, pronto te das cuenta que es un chico muy interesante, que incluso Draco lo admira… te hacen sentir único y especial, casi como si fueras parte de esa relación, pero luego las cosas cambiarán, debes saberlo, ellos tarde o temprano se aburrirán de ti, dejaran de llamarte, de contestarte el móvil… y luego simplemente te cambiaran por otro.

—¿Tal como te pasó a ti? —le preguntó Harry con menos fastidio y con un poco más de interés.

—Y como te pasará a ti —el chico se encogió de hombros —no eres el primero ni serás el último, pensé que debías saberlo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera contestar nada, el chico se giró y se marchó, con pasos lentos y tranquilos. Negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino a casa, pese al encuentro, persistió su intención de volver por medidos muggles.

Llegó a casa y se dio una ducha y luego se metió en la cama; pese a estar agotado por todo el fin de semana, no pudo dejar de pensar en ese chico, y en lo que le había dicho. Por supuesto que sabía que eso que tenía con los chicos era algo que no iba a durar para siempre, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo terminaría, o si serían ellos quienes simplemente lo dejarían de lado.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Verner el viernes, cuando éste le había reclamado, medio en serio, medio en broma, que últimamente no se dejaba ver y si es que estaba saliendo con alguien. Harry había reído y le había dicho que no era así, aunque estaba en un lugar muy liberal, no se sentía cómodo comentándole a todo el mundo sobre su relación con Draco y Garrit. Verner le había dicho que solamente se preocupaba por él, que temía que saliera lastimado si es que se estaba ilusionando con alguien. Harry había reído y asegurado que no era así, aunque se tenía que admitir que sí tenía algunos sentimientos de cariño hacia la pareja.

Miércoles 2 de agosto de 2006

Harry había ido con Alejandro a tomar unas copas saliendo del trabajo, pero había regresado relativamente temprano y algo hambriento, así que pidió una pizza.

Una hora después, mientras terminaba de comer su pizza y reía con una comedia en la televisión, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Draco en ese momento. Draco y él hablaban a solas muy pocas veces, Harry sabía que no había resentimiento entre ellos pero que sí había cierta prudencia. Servía que Garrit fuera tan locuaz y hablador. Draco siempre decía que Garrit había estudiado derecho porque no podía quedarse callado nunca.

Después de su segunda cerveza decidió que no tenía nada de malo escribir, total, ellos le escribían todo el tiempo.

 _ **Harry:**_ _"Draco, está dando en la tv una película que sé que te gustaría ver, El dragón del lago de fuego3, sé que captarás la ironía"._

Pasaron varios minutos, tantos que Harry pensó que Draco simplemente no respondería, hasta que por fin escuchó la alerta de mensaje.

 _ **Draco:**_ _"¡Buena esa! Me he quedado pegado viéndola, ya que Garrit ha decidido dormir temprano"._

Harry soltó una risita, menos mal que no le había escrito a Garrit, no era correcto despertar a los demás.

 _ **Harry:**_ _"¿Y tú no puedes dormir?"_

Se atrevió a preguntar Harry luego de un momento, cuando la película estaba en comerciales.

 _ **Draco:**_ _"Normalmente duermo más tarde, creo que Garrit ha pescado un resfriado, no suele dormir tan temprano"._

Harry esperó que sinceramente Garrit no hubiera pescado un resfriado, pues sabía que tenía mucho trabajo y que seguramente iría enfermo a la oficina a terminarlo.

Estaba escribiendo eso cuando otro mensaje llegó

 _ **Draco:**_ _"En realidad, desde la guerra, hay noches en que no consigo dormir… Hoy es una de estas noches… Estaba pensando en algunas cosas"._

Harry frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la cocina, para ver la fecha, era dos de agosto4 y trató de pensar si esa era una fecha especial por algún motivo.

 _ **Draco:**_ _"Es cumpleaños de mi madre"._

Harry se mordió el labio, no sabiendo qué decir, Draco no había mencionado nada durante el fin de semana, aunque imaginó que no tenía cabida en medio de toda la celebración que habían tenido.

 _ **Harry:**_ _"Lo lamento, imagino que es una fecha muy complicada para ti"._

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Draco, desde su apartamento, uno diferente al que compartía con Garrit, sonrió tristemente, mirando hacia la fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos, era de su madre, el día de su boda, lucía hermosa en su vestido blanco con flores en la parte baja. En realidad le había dado una poción a Garrit para que durmiera y pudiera pasar tranquila la noche. No que sintiera que Garrit no lo entendía, era solo que… esa fecha era algo más personal, por eso no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso a Harry. Quizá porque él sí lo entendía.

 _ **Draco:**_ _"Lo es, pero me has alegrado con tus mensajes. Gracias"._

Harry parpadeó y luego negó con la cabeza.

 _ **Harry:**_ _"Cuando necesites hablar… ya tienes mi número"._

Draco sonrió y luego miró hacia la pantalla del televisor y de vuelta a su madre, dejó el teléfono a un lado y dio otro trago a su copa de whisky, antes de escribir el siguiente mensaje.

 _ **Draco:**_ _"Te tomaré la palabra. Que descanses, Harry"._

¿Es muy tonto sentirse emocionado por eso?, pensó Harry, mientras dejaba a un lado el teléfono y se trataba de concentrar en la película. Seguramente, al igual que él, Draco no tendría con quien hablar de la guerra, de las pérdidas o de la magia… Hermione y Ron estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia y no quería darles excusas para que volvieran a aparecer, como unos cuantos meses atrás.

 _ **Harry:**_ _"Tú también descansa, Draco"._

Draco miró el mensaje en la pantalla y sonrió. Harry Potter, de entre todos los magos del mundo, se había tenido que cruzar con él. ¿Es que acaso estaban destinados a encontrarse siempre?

Tomó un trago más y luego miró a su madre.

—¿Qué raro que es el mundo, no madre?

Draco casi podía escuchar a su madre respondiéndole que sí, que el mundo era raro, pero que había que aprovechar todo al máximo, tal como se lo había dicho unos días antes de su muerte. La estúpida guerra se había llevado a tantos seres queridos para él. Pero Potter, por quien casi nadie había apostado, sí había sobrevivido. Ambos eran sobrevivientes. Tal vez por eso se sentía bien con él.

Negó con la cabeza, Harry les había dicho algunas cosas sobre las razones por las cuales él había llegado a Holanda, pero no se había preocupado en averiguar nada. Tal vez al día siguiente podría escaparse un rato al callejón mágico de Ámsterdam y curiosear en los diarios ingleses si había alguna noticia sobre Harry.

Miró hacia la pantalla una vez más, imaginando a Harry en su pequeño apartamento, en pijamas y envuelto en una manta viendo lo mismo que él y sonrió.

Sábado 5 de agosto de 2006

Amsterdam Canal Gaypride5

Cuando Harry había partido de Inglaterra recién había empezado a aceptar su homosexualidad, y no había estado el suficiente tiempo en Holanda como para acudir al desfile del orgullo gay del año pasado, y ni siquiera se había sentido tentado a acudir al de ese año, pero Draco y Garrit habían insistido tanto, además le habían dicho que podía traer a su amigo Alejandro, ya que ellos irían con muchos otros amigos.

Aunque Harry siempre los había visto en bares y discotecas, lo cierto era que nunca había conocido a sus amigos, es más Harry pensaba que ellos tal vez no tenían muchos amigos fuera de sus trabajos, así que se sintió realmente sorprendido cuando, después de caminar bastante, los ubicó, en medio de una tribuna delante de uno de los canales, con un grupo colorido de muchachos de diversas edades. Draco y Garrit agitaron las manos al verlo, para llamar su atención, ambos tenían pañuelos con la bandera del orgullo gay atadas a las muñecas, al igual que sus demás amigos.

—Son realmente guapos —le dijo Alejandro al oído antes de seguirlo hacia la tribuna.

—Y muy amables, además —le garantizó Harry, mientras Draco lo tomaba de la mano para jalarlo y darle un suave beso en los labios, antes de que Garrit lo jalara un poco y le diera también un beso. Se dejó atar también en la muñeca la bandera gay.

Harry se sintió un poco cohibido por esa actitud, y más aún cuando ellos lo presentaron como su amigo especial a los demás chicos, que lo miraban como si entendieran perfectamente quién era él y qué era lo que hacían juntos.

Alejandro parecía bastante cómodo junto a un chico que le presentaron como Lucas, que tenía varios tatuajes de kangis en los brazos y que rápidamente le puso una cerveza en la mano.

Fue una tarde muy interesante, viendo pasar a los diversos carros de desfile, bebiendo cervezas, cantando y dejándose abrazar y besar por sus amigos especiales en público, y saludando a mucha gente que ni siquiera conocía.

Luego de que los carros terminaron de pasar, con las luces de la ciudad, se montó una fiesta improvisada en mitad de la calle, donde Harry perdió de vista a Alejandro y a Lucas; mientras fumaba un armado de marihuana que Draco había preparado.

Cuando llegó la media noche, Draco y él coincidieron en que Garrit ya estaba demasiado pasado como para seguir fuera y ambos se las ingeniaron para arrastrarlo varias calles arriba, hasta conseguir un taxi que los llevara a casa.

Luego de dejar a Garrit sobre la cama, Draco le propuso que tomaran un par de cervezas más; mientras escuchaban música, con las ventanas abiertas se filtraba el sonido de la calle.

—¿Te das cuenta que casi nunca tenemos tiempo para conversar? —le preguntó Draco, mientras encendía un cigarro, esta vez normal.

—Supongo que estamos más ocupados en otras cosas —replicó Harry en tono coqueto.

Draco soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién nos habría imaginado así?—suspiró Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros y de pronto empezó a sentir una gran cantidad de hambre.

—No creo que haya algún servicio de _delivery_ en este momento —negó Draco, mientras terminaba su cerveza —vamos a buscar comida.

—¿Y Garrit?

—Créeme, nada lo despertará hasta mañana al medio día… cuando fuma marihuana se pone así.

—Yo nunca había fumado marihuana —confesó Harry, destapando dos botellas de cerveza y pasándole una a Draco.

—¿Y te gustó?

—Mañana te contaré… por lo pronto solo sé que muero de hambre.

—Vamos, pronto yo también tendré hambre, y traeremos algo de comer para no salir mañana… —Draco giró a ver a Harry e inclinó el rostro —¿te quedarás, no?

—Claro que sí, ni de broma tomo el tren para llegar a casa hoy.

—Genial, pero… —Draco se inclinó un poco más sobre Harry y susurró —¿sabes que existe la Aparición, verdad?

Harry soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—No suelo usarla, menos cuando he estado bebiendo.

—Eso es ser inteligente —aseguró Draco, abriendo la puerta para salir.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Harry tecleó rápidamente un mensaje a Alejandro, preguntándole donde estaba y si todo estaba bien.

—Lucas es un chico muy divertido, y eso es algo difícil de creer si lo conocieras en horario de oficina.

—Alejandro dice que está más que bien… creo que él también le encontró el lado divertido —soltó una carcajada Harry, caminando con Draco hacia la avenida principal. Como era noche de fiesta, no había problemas en andar con las cervezas por la calle.

—Al final Inglaterra se volvió una prisión para mí. No podía hacer absolutamente nada sin que El Profeta o algún otro diario lo publicara, todo eran críticas… Yo quería hacer cosas, dar vuelta a la página, pero ellos no me dejaban… era agotador —le confesó Draco un rato después, ambos habían terminado en un restaurante de comida tahi que no tenía tanta gente como los otros sitios donde servían hamburguesas y comida rápida.

—Te comprendo a la perfección —asintió Harry entre bocados.

—Lo sé —Draco tomó un sorbo más de su cerveza y pensó en que al día siguiente tendría una gran resaca que ni una poción podría quitar. —No te molestes, pero investigué un poco hace un tiempo…

—Comprensible. Yo imaginaba que lo harías.

—¿Es un tema incómodo?

—¿En verdad crees que podría sentirme incómodo contigo después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

Draco soltó una carcajada y pidió dos cervezas y otra ronda más de piqueos.

—Imagino que tienes una idea de lo que pasó… Ginny y yo tratamos de hacerlo funcionar, me tuvo mucha paciencia, pero era evidente que yo no estaba completamente cómodo con mi sexualidad. Luego de terminar me dije, _qué demonios… nunca lo sabré si no lo pruebo_ y me fui a buscar chicos a discotecas, me sentía muy cohibido, pero finalmente acepté irme con un chico, solo hasta el cuarto oscuro… te diré que fue la mamada más cara de mi vida, al día siguiente todos los diarios tenían las imágenes y un millón de historias… Fue demasiado agobiante, comprendí que allí nunca podría saber quién soy realmente… Holanda salió al azar, era lo primero que vi al llegar al aeropuerto…

—Entonces el destino te trajo aquí.

—Me trajo a ti —susurró Harry, tomando la mano de Draco sobre la mesa, —quién lo diría…

Draco se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el alcohol, la marihuana y la euforia le mandaban señales que bien podían ser equivocadas, pero allí sentado, con Harry tomándolo de la mano y viéndolo de esa manera, se sintió emocionado.

En ese momento el mozo se acercó con la cuenta y las bolsas de comida para llevar que habían pedido.

—Déjame a mí, por favor —pidió Harry, sacando la cartera —Garrit y tú nunca me dejan y me siento como si me estuviera aprovechando de ustedes todo el tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pero no le digas a Garrit, no le gusta dejar a los chicos pagar.

—¿A los otros chicos juguetes que han tenido?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

—Olvídalo, es una estupidez.

—No, no lo es.

Draco tomó en una mano las bolsas de comida y con la otra tomó la mano de Harry, saliendo a la calle, donde la gente seguía celebrando.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Y Harry entonces le contó sobre ese chico Nick que se le había acercado, y lo que le había dicho.

—Tú no eres un juguete para nosotros, Harry. Nick salió con nosotros durante unos meses, es cierto, pero rápidamente se volvió asfixiante; tuvimos que cambiar las cerraduras de la casa y cambiar de números telefónicos. Él no se compara a ti para nada.

—Yo entiendo mi lugar, Draco —confesó Harry, la mano de Draco se sentía tibia y agradable —al final, más temprano que tarde, ustedes tendrán que apartarse de mí y continuar con su vida de pareja… eventualmente se casaran, tendrán niños…

—No creo que casarnos y tener niños sea algo que esté en nuestros planes.

—Pensé que querrías tener una familia, por lo del apellido y eso.

—Eso era antes, ahora no tengo nada que heredarle a un niño, solo antecedentes de maldad… —Draco negó con la cabeza —además, siempre pensé que moriría durante la guerra o después, en manos de algún mago con ansias de venganza… solo dejé de pensar en ello hasta que no me importó más.

—Eso es muy duro —le dijo Harry, ambos se habían detenido delante de uno de los canales, donde se podían ver algunas embarcaciones iluminadas y con gente celebrando, al igual que alrededor de ellos, donde la fiesta en tierra firme continuaba.

—No pensemos en cosas duras —Draco apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Harry y señaló con la cabeza hacia el horizonte —pronto amanecerá.

—Nunca vi el amanecer aquí —confesó Harry, pegándose más a Draco, que parecía haberse puesto melancólico, se sintió mal por ello, por probablemente haber traído a colación un tema tan delicado.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy cansado, no molesto ni triste —le especificó Draco, que había visto el rostro preocupado de Harry —ven aquí —le indicó, soltando su mano y abrazándolo.

—¿Y ahora sabes lo que pienso?

—Eres muy fácil de leer —le respondió Draco, viendo como el cielo se iba iluminando poco a poco, le gustaba ver el amanecer así, antes lo hacía bastante, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo.

—Esto es genial —Harry giró un poco el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Draco, se elevó un poco y lo besó en los labios. La intención de Harry había sido solo darle un pequeño beso, pero Draco había respondido a ese beso y luego las cosas habían salido de control, sin darse cuenta, estaba contra el muro del canal, con Draco acariciándolo en la cintura, y sus labios tomándolo de manera demandante.

Draco se detuvo cuando unos chicos pasaron silbando a su lado, aplaudiéndolos como si hubieran cometido una gran proeza. Pegó su frente a la de Harry, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

—Mejor vamos a casa —le dijo, levantó las bolsas de comida que había dejado en el banco y volvió a tomar la mano de Harry.

—Sí, mejor —susurró Harry, caminando junto a Draco hacia la avenida, sintiéndose confundido y ansioso.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento comprobaron que Garrit continuaba profundamente dormido, guardaron la comida y se desvistieron en silencio.

Antes de que Draco pudiera meterse en la cama, Harry lo tomó de la mano y volvió a besarlo, con la misma ansiedad con la que Draco lo había besado en el canal, empujándolo contra una pared.

Draco jadeó y trató de no hacer ruido, mientras sentía una de las manos de Harry bajando su ropa interior, levantó un pie lo suficiente para jalar a Harry más cerca y se las ingenió para colar su mano entre sus cuerpos, acariciando a Harry también.

Fue brutalmente rápido y rudo, se besaron, mordieron y acariciaron en completo silencio, y cuando terminaron se dejaron caer lentamente en el piso, entonces Garrit se giró un poco e hizo un sonido que hizo que Draco saltara como un resorte.

—Mierda —jadeó mientras jalaba su ropa interior del piso y se ponía en pie —mejor será que nos demos una ducha.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó Harry, descolocado y agotado.

—Es lo más rápido, ven —susurró Draco, tomándolo de la mano.

Harry se sintió desconcertado y desalentado cuando en la ducha Draco ni siquiera aceptó uno más de sus besos, argumentando que no se sentía cómodo con eso; ambos se secaron y se pusieron ropa de dormir limpia, pero antes de volver a la habitación, Draco lo detuvo de un brazo.

—Esta noche ha sido magnífica, pero preferiría que Garrit no se enterara de… de esto que pasó, fue un exceso de alcohol y… y no sé qué más. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Y Harry no lo entendía, sentía que había tenido una conexión con Draco, algo diferente y mejor a lo vivido los últimos meses, pero tenía que ser realista, Draco era novio de Garrit y ellos tenían ciertas reglas. Asintió en silencio y dejó que Draco lo guiara a la cama nuevamente, ambos se recostaron junto a Garrit, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada y se dieron la espalda. Harry tardó mucho en dormir, por un lado se cuestionaba el haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto delante del novio dormido, pero por otro lado se preguntaba cuándo podría estar con Draco nuevamente a solas, cuando podría ver de nuevo esa faceta de Draco que no se mostraba con tanta facilidad.

Un sonido extraño lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y luego los volvió a cerrar debido al terrible dolor de cabeza. El sonido extraño se repitió y Harry se sentó. Notó que estaba solo en la cama y que, por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, ya era de tarde. Se puso en pie y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

En el sofá del centro de la sala estaban Garrit y Draco; y estaban haciendo el amor. Draco estaba sobre el regazo de Garrit, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello desordenado. Garrit estaba de espaldas, así que no podía ver su expresión, solo sus manos sobre la nuca de Draco, jalándolo para besarlo.

Debió dar la vuelta para marcharse, pero aún así se quedó allí de pie, viéndolos amarse en completo silencio, hasta que Draco levantó la mirada un poco y lo vio, sus ojos se conectaron y entonces Harry sintió una gran vergüenza y regresó a la habitación. Se metió entre las mantas y suspiró. Ya antes los había visto ser cariñosos entre ellos, pero nunca se había sentido celoso.

Miércoles 9 de agosto de 2006

—Y Lucas dice que me invitará a almorzar pasado mañana, porque estos dos días tiene unas auditorías muy pesadas en la oficina —comentó Alejandro con entusiasmo, mientras lavaba los vasos, Harry a su lado, fingía escucharlo mientras revisaba por enésima vez su teléfono. Después del fin de semana del orgullo gay ni Garrit ni Draco le había escrito.

—¿Están pensando en salir en serio?

—No hemos hablado de eso… pero por lo pronto no le molesta que vaya a buscarlo a la oficina. O eso me ha dicho.

—Es genial.

—¿No te han escrito?

—No —contestó Harry, sin poder ocultar su pesar, le había contado a Alejandro lo pasado con Draco la noche de la fiesta y éste había tratado de alentarlo, aunque le había dicho lo que él ya sabía, que al fin Draco era novio de Garrit y eso solo había sido una aventura de una noche.

—Pronto lo harán, tuvieron una gran fiesta, probablemente estén cansados.

Y Harry realmente esperó que así fuera.

Viernes 11 de agosto de 2006

Draco se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora, viendo la lista de trabajo pendiente y sin poder hacer otra cosa que pensar en Harry. Se había abstenido de escribirle durante la semana, y no le había sugerido a Garrit nada, sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido. Él sabía que lo pasado con Harry contaba como engaño porque había sido más que sexo, y pese a la liberal relación que mantenía con su novio, nunca antes lo había engañado.

 _ **Garrit:**_ _"Draco, vamos a bailar esta noche, acabo de salir del juzgado y esta semana ha terminado siendo una mierda. Necesito un poco de acción"._

Draco leyó el mensaje y suspiró. Sabía que no acabaría el trabajo esa tarde y que Garrit tenía razón, esa semana había sido horrible. Distraerse le haría bien.

 _ **Draco:**_ _"Te tomo la palabra. ¿Estás ya en casa?"_

Draco empezó a guardar sus cosas mientras esperaba una respuesta, un momento después el móvil volvió a sonar.

 _ **Garrit:**_ _"Sí, te espero aquí"_

Harry sonrió tensamente cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco, luciendo un fino traje muggle, apareció. Por su expresión, parecía no estar al tanto de su presencia.

—Ya era hora, cariño —le dijo Garrit, mientras le daba un beso en los labios —Harry y yo pensábamos irnos sin ti.

—Qué traidores —replicó Draco, mientras ponía su mejor cara —. Me ducho y salimos.

Harry asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano mientras observaba a Draco desaparecer hacia la habitación, nunca lo había visto vestido de esa manera y tenía que reconocerse que aunque lo formal no era su estilo, sí que le quedaba muy bien a Draco.

—No te fijes, cuando viene de la oficina es así —le comentó Garrit, sentándose junto a él —es un estresado, por eso siempre andamos de fiesta.

—Es una buena forma de relajarse —afirmó Harry.

Draco caminó con paso resuelto por la discoteca, sin esperar a Harry o Garrit, buscando una buena mesa donde tomar un trago antes de lanzarse a la pista a bailar. Se preguntó qué pasaría si es que esa noche él se iba con alguien más, o simplemente le decía a Garrit que quería que estuvieran a solas. Cualquier cosa menos terminar con Harry en la cama. Se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, pues la culpabilidad por la traición no lo dejaba en paz. Y entonces se le ocurrió una genial idea.

—¿Qué tomas cariño? —le preguntó Garrit, tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Harry, aunque estaba a solo medio paso de él, parecía distante, como perdido a cientos de kilómetros.

—Long Island6 —replicó Draco. Garrit se apartó un instante y arqueó una ceja.

—Sí que debe haber sido una semana de mierda —solo le dijo eso, antes de enrumbar hacia la barra.

Draco sonrió tensamente hacia Harry y luego le dio la espalda, fingiendo estar fascinado por algo en la pista de baile, sintió unas manos sobre su cintura y giró un poco, se trataba de Harry, que se había acercado a él.

—Si quieres me puedo ir —le susurró —pensé que Garrit te había dicho que venía.

—No te vayas —Se encogió de hombros Draco y sintió el tibio aliento de Harry sobre su mejilla —no quería que te sintieras incómodo, pero he tenido una muy mala semana.

—Lamento escucharlo —Harry miró alrededor, Garrit no aparecía por ningún lado, así que se aprovechó y le besó el cuello, lentamente, sintió a Draco estremecerse.

—Harry…

—¿Cuándo podré verte?, Solo a ti…

—No creo que… —Mierda, Harry parecía saber exactamente cómo descontrolarlo, ya que había comenzado a morder su nuca de _esa manera_ —Harry… no puedo y lo sabes.

Y Harry quiso protestar, quiso tratar de convencerlo, pero entonces Garrit estaba de vuelta, con los tragos y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—No empiecen sin mí, par de pilluelos —sonrió juguetón y le dio a Harry un beso en los labios, antes de jalar a Draco entre sus brazos.

Y entonces Draco continuó con su plan original y bebió suficientes Long Islands como para pescar una borrachera épica. Se sentía culpable y sabía que estaba obrando mal, pero no sabía cómo podría manejar el tener a Harry en su cama junto a Garrit.

—Casi nunca se emborracha, tiene buena cabeza —negó Garrit, mientras, ayudado por Harry, dejaba a Draco sobre la cama, estaba completamente dormido, aunque Harry temía que estuviera inconsciente.

—Una mala semana dan ganas de emborracharse —aceptó Harry, que, al igual que Garrit, estaba un poco bebido

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —sonrió Garrit, observando a Draco.

—Entonces creo que iré a casa —comentó Harry, tratando de apartar la mirada de Draco, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado.

—No es necesario que te vayas, es decir… sé que esto no es a lo que normalmente estamos acostumbrados, sabes que Draco nunca se emborracha…

—Es que no quiero molestar.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que podrías molestar? —Garrit sonrió y se le acercó, suspiró suavemente mientras sentía esos tibios labios sobre los suyos —quédate a dormir, mañana seguramente podremos desayunar y pasar un buen rato juntos.

—Yo…

—Sabes que me gustas mucho, ¿no? —continuó Garrit, besándole el cuello esta vez —y estoy enfadado con Draco por emborracharse y arruinar la noche así, nosotros tenemos un acuerdo, no puedo acostarme contigo si él está inconsciente… pero te deseo tanto…

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Sí…

—Me refiero a lo del acuerdo, ¿tienen un acuerdo?

Garrit dejó de besarlo y se apartó un poco para mirarlo con seriedad.

—Pues claro, imagínate qué sería esto sino. Nosotros tenemos nuestros acuerdos y uno es que no nos acostamos por separado con nuestro amigo especial.

Harry frunció el ceño y luego sonrió un poco, le dio un beso en los labios a Garrit antes de abrazarlo suavemente.

—Tienes razón, vamos a dormir, igual y estoy agotado, Draco nos hizo bailar toda la noche, además de tener que cargarlo por todo el pasillo.

—Draco me contó que ustedes no se llevaban tan bien en la escuela —le susurró Garrit un rato después, ambos estaban acostados junto a Draco en la gran cama. Garrit le había prestado a Harry unos pantalones para dormir.

—Ah… nos odiábamos tanto… Éramos un par de niños buscando pelear por todo.

—Yo pienso, y se lo dije a Draco, que tal vez era que ya se gustaban, pero no lo querían admitir.

Harry soltó una gran carcajada.

—No, créeme, nos odiábamos con ganas.

—Lo mismo me dijo Draco. Dijo que no podía creer que al final te encontrara aquí, que le parecía muy raro que además esta vez se llevaran tan bien, después de todo lo que habían pasado antes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Draco —aceptó Harry, cerrando los ojos, el cuerpo de Garrit se apretó un poco más contra el suyo y suspiró, por fin sintiendo sueño.

Sábado 12 de agosto de 2006

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —le dijo Harry en cuanto despertó, mientras le acercaba un vial de poción antiresaca.

—No sé de qué hablas —murmuró Draco, agradeciendo que al menos Harry hubiera tenido la delicadeza de darle la poción, realmente se sentía enfermo.

—Es por lo de la otra noche, y tienes razón, si te incomoda mi presencia solo dilo y desapareceré, soy bueno haciendo eso. Lo menos que quiero es meterme en tu vida y arruinar tu relación con Garrit.

Draco frunció el ceño, había estado preocupado sobre cómo manejar la situación, sin embargo el que Harry se fuera no era algo que quisiera realmente.

—No tienes que desaparecer —negó rápidamente Draco. —Lo lamento, sé que he estado actuando mal y…

—Creo que tienes razón, la idea no es que yo venga a destruir la relación que tienen, sé que ustedes se quieren mucho.

—No te vayas, Harry, no tienes que hacerlo, esto fue una estupidez, lo de la otra vez fue algo que solo pasó, y ya lo superé —Draco se sintió temeroso de que Harry realmente se marchara, no quiso detenerse a analizar porqué era así, ni en la cantidad de problemas que se evitaría si le permitía marchar.

—Draco… —Harry le acarició el brazo con ternura —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —Draco sonrió un poco —y si no supiera que apesto a licor, te daría un beso para demostrártelo.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Dónde está Garrit? —preguntó Draco, mientras se ponía en pie para ir al baño, la poción había actuado mejor de lo que había esperado pues casi todos los síntomas habían desaparecido.

—Oh, cierto…—Harry sacó la varita que había ocultado entre sus ropas que estaban en el suelo y la agitó antes de volver a esconderla.

—¿Hechizaste a mi novio? —preguntó Draco, asombrado.

—Solo lo congelé un instante —Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Garrit aparecía en la habitación con una bandeja y tres cafés. Se había dado cuenta que Garrit era el encargado de servir los cafés en las mañanas.

—Nuestro chico ha despertado —sonrió Garrit, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la cama. Harry tomó una de las tazas y se acomodó entre las almohadas, mientras Draco aceptaba un beso de su novio en la mejilla.

—Y sintiéndose como nuevo —sonrió Draco, mirando a Harry y luego a Garrit.

—Imagino que no tienes ganas de ir a desayunar.

—Claro que sí, cariño, pero tengo ganas de tomar el desayuno en la cama —contestó Draco con voz tan insinuante, que Harry se sintió caliente con tan solo esa declaración.

Domingo 13 de agosto de 2006

—¿Sabes que tarde o temprano se van a cansar de ti, verdad? —le dijo una voz cuando estaba caminando hacia la estación del tren.

—¿Y sabes que te puedo partir la cara, vedad? —rebatió Harry, girándose molesto hacia el chico, en realidad había sentido que lo estaba siguiendo desde varias calles atrás.

—No creo que la violencia sea necesaria —pese a su pose de seguridad, el chico retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Tampoco el acoso —Harry se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con rabia. —Entiendo que puedas estar despechado, pero lo mejor es que te apartes, sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar en esa relación, y tú deberías saber el tuyo también.

—Cuando te dejen abandonado no digas que no te advertí, tonto inglés —le dijo el chico antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con pasos rápidos.

Harry suspiró y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, antes de dar la vuelta y continuar con su camino. Sabía, en el fondo, que aquel chico tenía razón.

Viernes 15 de septiembre de 2006

Las siguientes semanas pasaron a toda velocidad, Alejandro aparentemente estaba saliendo en serio con el amigo de Draco y Garrit y más de una vez los encontraron en alguna discoteca o bar. Harry ya había perdido la vergüenza a ser besado por ambos en público y había decidido que, al menos por el tiempo que durara aquella extraña relación, se relajaría y lo disfrutaría, cuando todo terminara ya vería qué hacer.

Garrit y Draco lo llevaban a bailar cada viernes en la noche, cada sábado en la tarde a almorzar y algunas veces incluso lo llevaban de compras, al teatro o al cine; Draco y él no se habían vuelto a quedar solos por más que algunos minutos, y Harry había sido cuidadoso de no buscar ningún acercamiento con él nuevamente.

Hasta aquella noche de septiembre, en que Garrit y Draco le habían pedido encontrarse en un bar que había inaugurado una semana atrás, y Harry, que había llegado puntual, se sorprendió al no ubicar a sus amigos.

Se sentó en la barra y se pidió una cerveza, meditando sobre la carta que Hermione le había escrito esa mañana. Ella y Ron querían que estuviera en la Madriguera por navidad. Además le pedía nuevamente que regresara a casa definitivamente, que ya los rumores estaban olvidados y que estaba segura que el lugar en el que él debía estar era Inglaterra, rodeado de sus amigos y su familia.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no notó a Draco hasta que éste le puso una mano sobre el hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¿Te he asustado? —le preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la silla a su lado y pedía una cerveza.

—Sí, es decir no, estaba concentrado en algo.

—Ah, de acuerdo —Draco le dio un trago largo a su cerveza y suspiró, mientras Harry miraba alrededor, seguramente buscando a Garrit.

—¿Semana difícil?

Draco se encogió de hombros y le dio otro trago largo a su cerveza, antes de mirar a Harry.

—Traté de ubicarte en el móvil, pero no contestabas.

Harry empezó a buscar el teléfono hasta que lo encontró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, efectivamente tenía siete llamadas perdidas, aparentemente se había movido la configuración y estaba ahora en modo silencio.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

—No pasa nada. Garrit no puede venir, está en casa de sus padres, en Amersfoort, su papá tuvo un infarto y ha corrido al hospital.

—¡Merlín!, ¿y está bien?

Draco sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Llevo tiempo sin escuchar eso. Sí su padre está bien, por suerte llegó al hospital a tiempo.

—Vaya, ¿y tú por qué no has ido con él?

Draco también se preguntaba lo mismo, por qué le había mentido a Garrit, diciéndole que tenía una reunión de última hora con uno de los mejores clientes de la firma en lugar de acompañarlo. Cuando había recibido la llamada solo había pensado en que aquella era una maravillosa oportunidad para estar a solas con Harry por un largo tiempo.

—Tenía cosas que terminar en la oficina. Mañana en la mañana partiré hacia allá.

—Bueno, no pasa nada, mañana llamaré a Garrit.

Harry se puso en pie y Draco lo imitó.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—Entonces me voy

Los dos hablaron a la vez, interrumpiéndose el uno al otro, para terminar en un incómodo silencio.

—Yo…

—igual tienes que cenar, ¿no? —le dijo Draco, pensando en que aquello tal vez era una estupidez.

—Pues si…

—Vamos, Harry, no te voy a morder —le sonrió coqueto, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

—Quién sabe, Draco… quién sabe —replicó Harry, sonriendo y dejándose llevar. Qué importaban las reglas, entendía perfectamente la insinuación de Draco y estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

—Y entonces los Chuddly Cannons volvieron a perder su oportunidad…—suspiró Harry, negando con la cabeza y dejándose caer hacia atrás.

—¿Alguna vez tuvieron la oportunidad? —preguntó Draco con burla, mientras tomaba un poco más de su copa de vino.

—Ese es un buen punto, pero ya sabes, cuando eres seguidor de un equipo, es en las buenas y las malas…

—Eso se llama amor al sufrimiento, Potter.

Ambos sonrieron, habían terminado en un restaurante elegante en el centro de la ciudad; en un inicio Harry se había negado a aceptar tremendo lujo, pero Draco le había garantizado que esa cuenta la pagaría la compañía para la que trabajaba. Harry le había creído cuando la anfitriona, tras escuchar el nombre de Draco, les había dado una mesa pese a la larga fila de espera.

—Espera a que pruebes los postres —le dijo Draco luego de que los platos de la cena fueron retirados.

—Por lo que cobran deben ser fantásticos —negó Harry. —¿Estás seguro que esto no te meterá en problemas?

—Claro que no, es parte de mi trabajo.

—Debe ser muy entretenido —Harry miró con gusto su postre, algo impronunciable con mucho chocolate.

—No siempre, algunas veces hay clientes que son insoportables, otros que se quieren aprovechar… —Draco se encogió de hombros —como en todos lados, pienso.

—¿Y en serio no has pensado en volver al mundo mágico y a Inglaterra?

—Al mundo mágico tal vez, a Inglaterra, no lo creo… Nada me espera allí. ¿Tú si lo has pensado, no?

—Nunca fue mi intención quedarme aquí por siempre… solo necesitaba alejarme.

Por un instante ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Draco reaccionó, no valía de nada pensar en si Harry se iba o no, sino en lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Tengo algo más que mostrarte, ¿te apetece?

—¿Y qué es?

—Tienes que verlo tú mismo.

—Oh… eso es tan injusto, picas mi curiosidad.

—Sigues siendo un curioso irremediable.

Harry no sabía si estaba más asombrado por la aparición conjunta, por el departamento completamente mágico al que Draco lo había llevado, o por lo que significaba que Draco lo hubiera llevado allí, un lugar secreto y privado.

—¿Por qué lo mantienes aún?

—No lo sé… creo no estoy listo para deshacerme de esto por completo, además pienso que Garrit nunca podrá entenderlo.

Harry caminó por el salón, observando las imágenes en movimiento de los padres y compañeros de Draco, así como las demás muestras de magia en el apartamento y sonrió.

—Yo tampoco podría deshacerme de algo así… no me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba estar en un lugar mágico.

Draco sonrió y agitó la varita, desde un estante oculto en la pared salió flotando una bandeja con una botella de vino y dos copas.

—¿Tu apartamento tampoco es mágico?

—No, porque algunas veces van muggles allí —Harry pudo ver de reojo como Draco hacía un pequeño gesto de fastidio y se apresuró en agregar —aunque nadie va de esa manera últimamente, claro… desde que estoy saliendo con ustedes, pero tengo un par de amigos, además de Alejando, que tampoco lo entenderían.

Draco sonrió un poco mientras le daba una copa con vino a Harry.

—A veces soy un poco celoso —reconoció —pero sabes bien que tienes derecho a hacer lo que te plazca.

—¿Eres celoso? —preguntó Harry, confundido, mientras tomaba asiento donde Draco le indicaba —eso no lo habría creído jamás.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la relación que llevan Garrit y tú, por supuesto.

—Eso es diferente… —Draco dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y suspiró mirando hacia la chimenea encendida y a los cuadros de los jardines de la Mansión en movimiento sobre ella. —Quisiera no hablar de él o de eso por esta noche.

Harry se sintió descolocado por las palabras de Draco, pero no preguntó más, simplemente asintió y bebió su vino en silencio.

En medio del silencio, Draco meditaba acerca de qué era lo que hacían allí. Desde que había formalizado su relación con Garrit no había llevado a nadie más a ese departamento, mucho menos salido a cenar, como en una cita, tal como estaba haciendo con Harry. Pero por Harry sentía cosas que no podía explicarse a sí mismo.

—¿Todo está bien?, ¿te ha molestado que hable acerca de Garrit?

—Claro que no, es solo que… —Draco dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y suspiró —Harry, yo… desde el día de la parada gay no he dejado de pensar en ti y en mí y en lo que pasó y…

Harry también dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa, mientras observaba a Draco ponerse nervioso (lo cual le parecía completamente alucinante porque Draco nunca se ponía nervioso) y se acercó más a él, hasta poner una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su pierna.

—Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ese día, Draco —interrumpió Harry acercándose un poco más.

—Y sé que dije que no podía estar contigo de esa manera, y Merlín sabe que he luchado con todas mis fuerzas por no hacerlo pero no dejo de pensar en ti y… —Draco sujetó con un par de dedos el rostro de Harry por la barbilla y se acercó más aún, sintiendo su aliento cálido —no quiero pensar en qué estamos haciendo, ni en qué pasará —le dio un suave beso en los labios, solo un roce —solo quiero que pase —observó a Harry cerrar los ojos y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más ímpetu, tratando de transmitirle todo el deseo que sentía.

Harry elevó los brazos y atrajo a Draco más hacia sí, suspirando y dejándose besar, dominar por esa boca con la que había soñado día tras día desde hacía meses. Los labios de Draco descendieron hacia su cuello, de la manera que a él tanto le excitaba.

—Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, Draco —admitió Harry, dejándose hacer por las manos y labios de Draco —yo también deseo que esto pase.

Draco lo observó con atención, Harry tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos y rojos, su excitación creció aún más.

—Vamos a mi habitación —le dijo, mientras se ponía en pie y lo jalaba de una mano.

La habitación era iluminada por algunas velas mágicas, que flotaban alrededor de la cama y de la cómoda, dándole al lugar la iluminación perfecta. Las cortinas eran claras pero pesadas y estaban cerradas, al igual que la ventana. Allí también había algunas fotografías en movimiento y algunas que eran muggles.

La cama era amplia y con sábanas blancas, y ambos, despojándose de sus ropas con rapidez, cayeron sobre ella, entre besos y caricias.

Draco estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada entre las almohadas, sobre él, abrazado, Harry subía y bajaba lentamente, sin dejar de besarlo o acariciarlo. Podía sentir la erección de su amante entre sus cuerpos, dura y caliente.

Harry arqueó la espalda, siendo invadido por corrientes de placer, y gimió al sentir la mano de Draco sobre su erección, acariciándolo lentamente.

—Draco… —jadeó mientras apretaba más sus nalgas y trataba de hacer que el momento durara.

—Estás tan caliente y estrecho, no podré aguantar mucho tiempo más —le confesó, apretándole las nalgas, la respuesta de Harry fue otro profundo gemido.

Harry estaba a punto de correrse cuando Draco lo apretó con más fuerza de la cintura y lo empujó contra la cama, no pudo evitar gemir cuando lo sintió salir de su interior. Se dejó acomodar en medio de besos y mordidas, de espaldas, con las caderas sobre las piernas de Draco y continuó acariciándose a sí mismo cuando su amante se posicionó y volvió a entrar a su interior.

Draco normalmente no era cariñoso con sus ligues casuales, pero sabía que Harry no entraría en esa categoría jamás, por eso se esmeró en transmitirle cariño, en que se diera cuenta de que no era una aventura de una noche, que había algo más allí.

Harry se arqueó y abrió los ojos, Draco estaba sobre él, sujetándole las piernas y moviéndose con más fuerza y rapidez, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello rubio siempre ordenado ahora estaba pegado a su frente. Aunque no era la primera vez que veía a Draco de esa manera, sentía que en esta ocasión era completamente diferente. Extendió la mano y acarició la cadera de Draco, sus miradas se conectaron de una manera que estremeció a Harry y que a su vez lo hizo sentir más cerca del orgasmo.

Draco soltó una de las piernas de Harry y se inclinó lo suficiente para acariciar su pene mientras lo embestía con más fuerza, sabía que estaba muy cerca y quería llevar a Harry con él.

Harry se arqueó nuevamente, jadeó y gimió más alto, sintiendo su placer estallar entre los dedos de Draco, a la vez que un líquido caliente invadía sus entrañas. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con un mago, y por lo tanto, que usaba hechizos de protección en lugar de condones, y en ese instante sintió más que nada la diferencia.

Draco se dejó caer, rendido, sobre el cuerpo de Harry, ambos agitados y satisfechos. Seguramente hasta se quedó dormido por un rato, hasta que el frío lo hizo moverse un poco.

—Haré un hechizo de limpieza…

—Genial, esto se siente raro… Es decir, estar contigo fue genial, pero…

—No te preocupes, te entiendo, el sexo es diferente con los muggles —Draco agitó la varita sobre ambos y limpió sus cuerpos, sin apartarse por completo buscó las mantas para cubrirse.

—Vaya que lo es. No conocía esos hechizos.

Draco sonrió y asintió.

—Por supuesto que te los enseñaré, todo mago gay que se respete los debe conocer. ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó a Harry.

—Solo un poco —sonrió Harry, dejándose abrigar, aunque se sorprendió de que Draco lo rodeara con sus brazos y sus cuerpos se enredaran, no dijo nada —, ¿tú tienes mucho frío?

—No tanto, pero no quiero quedarme dormido sin cubrirme —le explicó Draco, mientras se acomodaba un poco más, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Harry como el mejor bálsamo para dormir. Cerró los ojos, agotado, y se trató de dejar llevar por el sueño.

Harry sin embargo permanecía despierto, pese a que aquello era algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo, se sentía desanimado y confundido. Cuando había soñado con ello, nunca había sido con un Draco tan entregado y cariñoso, menos uno que lo arropara y lo abrazara para dormir. Harry apretó un poco más el brazo que lo rodeaba y suspiró. Le encantaba estar así con él, ese Draco que no se dejaba ver en otras circunstancias y se preguntó si es que era así con Garrit cuando él no estaba cerca. Recordó aquella mañana en que los vio haciendo el amor de una manera tan cariñosa y apretó los labios. Sabía que no era justo, Draco no lo había engañado ni le había mentido, él sabía dónde se estaba metiendo…

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —le dijo la voz de Draco, parecía cansado.

Harry sonrió y volteó un poco para verlo completamente al rostro.

—En cuánto me ha gustado hacerlo contigo —admitió sinceramente Harry.

—A mí también —aceptó Draco, acercándose para besarlo —y tenemos toda la noche, Harry, toda la noche, aunque bien podríamos descansar un poco primero…

Y Harry mandó de paseo sus dudas y sus miedos, Draco estaba allí, para él, y no podía pedir nada más, así que aceptó lo que le daba con gusto, esperando no salir tan herido en el camino.

Sábado 16 de septiembre de 2006

—¿Estás completa y absolutamente seguro de esto? —le preguntó Harry mientras le servía café a Draco.

—Más que seguro, él mismo me lo ha propuesto, no te preocupes y apresúrate —le ordenó Draco.

Habían pasado la noche haciendo el amor y durmiendo poco, luego Garrit había llamado y Draco le había asegurado que iría en el autobús del medio día a darle el alcance a donde sus padres, y en algún momento de la conversación, Garrit había preguntado por Harry y sugerido que lo acompañara también.

Ambos estaban en el apartamento de Harry, este le había prometido invitarle el desayuno ya que Draco no tenía nada de comer en su departamento.

Aunque se sentía un poco invasor, finalmente aceptó ir con Draco a donde sea que los padres de Garrit vivieran.

—¿Te quieres duchar conmigo? —le preguntó Harry, luego de haber desayunado.

—Quiero más que eso —insinuó Draco, acariciándole la mano a través de la mesa.

—Y yo —aceptó Harry —pero tenemos que ir a ver a Garrit, nos está esperando —se sorprendió a sí mismo de poder mantener esa conversación sin sentirse tan culpable.

—Tenemos tiempo, el autobús sale en tres horas, nos espera para el medio día.

—Si nos entretenemos mucho perderemos el autobús.

—Ay, Harry… —Draco rodeó la mesa y jaló a Harry, se inclinó y le dio un beso apasionado —, a veces olvidas demasiado rápido que eres un mago —luego lo besó nuevamente y lo jaló hacia la habitación del chico —; además aun no me has mostrado tu cama.

Harry se sintió en una nube, dejándose llevar hasta su recamara, dispuesto a sacarle el mejor provecho a ese par de horas que aún tenían disponibles.

Sábado 16 de septiembre de 2006, mediodía

Amersfoort7, ciudad natal de Garrit

Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de viajar mucho por Holanda, pese a que llevaba casi un año allí, así que se sintió maravillado con abandonar Ámsterdam y partir hacia Amersfoort, aunque sea para darle el alcance a su _amigo—amante_ cuyo padre estaba enfermo.

Draco Apareció a Harry en un callejón, a solo unas cuadras del hospital de Amersfoort, había estado varias veces en la ciudad y se la conocía bastante bien.

—No puedo creer que no salieras de Ámsterdam en todo este tiempo.

—No tenía a dónde ir o con quién… aparentemente no soy del tipo viajero.

—Vamos, es por este lado —le indicó Draco, guiándolo por la ancha avenida.

—Esta ciudad es hermosa… ojalá tengamos tiempo de recorrerla en alguna otra oportunidad.

—Probablemente sí, tendremos que venir un poco más para visitar al padre de Garrit si es que está enfermo. Incluso se me ocurre que puedo pedir unos días libres en la oficina y quedarnos a ayudar. ¿Tú podrías pedir días libres?

—Probablemente… pero sólo si es que Garrit está de acuerdo. No quiero incomodar.

—No incomodarías jamás —le respondió Draco, apretándole la mano un momento.

Harry sonrió y siguió caminando, aunque seguía sin entender qué hacía allí, después de todo comprendía que Draco era el novio aceptado, pero él, ¿acaso lo presentarían como su amigo especial, como hacían con algunos amigos de la pareja que había conocido antes?

El hospital era un lugar con paredes blancas y brillantes, reluciente de limpio, todos parecían estar uniformados correctamente y caminando a la misma velocidad a través de los pasillos, Draco, que ya le había llamado a Garrit para anunciarle su llegada, sabía exactamente a qué piso ir.

Encontraron a Garrit en el pasillo, lucía algo ojeroso y con un poco de barba, pero tranquilo, se abrazó a Draco y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de ver a Harry y sonreír. También lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Gracias por venir, a los dos, me alegra que estén aquí.

—¿Necesitas algo? Quizá deberías ir a tomar una ducha y comer algo, yo me puedo quedar con tu madre y tú puedes ir con Harry —le dijo Draco, tomándolo del brazo y observándolo con atención, como analizándolo.

—Eso estaría bien… ella regresará en un momento más para relevarme —Garrit hablaba lentamente, mientras miraba hacia una de las puertas del pasillo.

Los tres caminaron hacia la habitación, dentro un hombre anciano, con el cabello cano y la piel pálida, dormía apaciblemente, rodeado de máquinas y agujas.

—No ha despertado desde ayer, pero los doctores dicen que es normal, que tomará aún un par de horas más que despierte… quizá más.

—Seguro que todo estará bien —le dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Garrit buscó su mano y la apretó con cariño. En ese momento una mujer, tan mayor como el hombre que descansaba en la cama, entró a la habitación. Lucía el cabello cano amarrado en un moño apretado, sus ojos de color celeste muy claro estaban bajo unas gafas cuadradas y gruesas; su piel era pálida y salpicada por algunas pecas. Lucía un vestido largo y de color claro, junto con un enorme bolso azul.

—Mamá —Garrit se apartó de Harry y se acercó a la mujer, que había dejado de sonreír y ahora miraba a Harry con recelo.

—Veo que Draco ya llegó —la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a Garrit y luego otro a Draco —y además trajeron un amigo.

—Él es Harry —se apresuró a contestar Garrit —uno de nuestros mejores amigos, ha venido a ayudarme y porque se preocupa por papá. Harry, ella es Antje, mi madre.

—Encantada, Harry…

—Potter, Harry Potter, el gusto es mío, señora Antje —Harry trató de pronunciar correctamente el nombre, aunque estuvo seguro de no haberlo conseguido.

—¿Inglés?, como tú, Draco —dijo la mujer mirando hacia Draco.

—Sí, es más, nos conocemos de Inglaterra, estudió conmigo —se apresuró a explicar Draco.

—Bien, qué bueno que tengas a alguien de casa cerca, siempre es bueno…

—Fue una casualidad encontrarnos en Ámsterdam…

—Así es —garantizó Harry, mientras la mujer acomodaba las sábanas de la cama del padre de Garrit

—Interesante. Garrit, ahora que ya llegué puedes ir a ducharte, creo que lo necesitas —le dijo la mujer, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la cama y observaba a su marido dormir.

—Harry lo acompañará, yo me quedare aquí por si surge algo —le informó Draco, ocupando un sillón que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Tú siempre tan caballero, Draco —asintió la mujer —no sé qué haría Garrit sin ti.

Draco sonrió aunque Harry notó que no parecía cómodo, Garrit le dio una mirada más a su padre y luego un beso a su madre, antes de indicarle a Harry que salieran de allí.

Harry le dio una mirada más a Draco y asintió, caminó detrás de Garrit, agradeciendo que pudiera salir de esa habitación, de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado pesado.

Los padres de Garrit vivían a media hora del hospital, Harry y él fueron en el auto de la familia, en un Volkswagen touran 2000 color gris que Gerrit hizo correr a una velocidad excesiva. Cuando llegaron, Harry se asombró del lugar, era una gran casa rodeada de campo, al lado tenían una casa mucho más grande con un letrero que anunciaba que era un hostal para campistas.

—Es el negocio de la familia —le comentó Garrit de pasada, mientras saludaba a algunas personas a la distancia; mi hermana se hace cargo de él, pero está de vacaciones en Brasil hasta el mes próximo, así que me ha tocado a mí ser el responsable de mis padres. Por lo general ellos pueden solos con el Hostal cuando ella sale de viaje, pero creo que ya es hora de contratar un gerente para que se haga cargo cuando ella no esté.

—¿Crees que por eso le dio el ataque a tu papá?

—Probablemente… ya necesitan descansar, aunque no quieran.

—Me imagino que sí.

—Vamos, entremos de una vez —lo urgió Garrit, indicándole el camino de entrada.

—Es una casa muy bonita —comentó Harry, mirando los altos techos y las paredes claras y llenas de cuadros y retratos.

—Antes este era el hostal, con el tiempo creció el negocio y pudimos construir al lado; cuando era chico veía un montón de turistas durmiendo en el segundo piso.

—Debe haber sido muy entretenido.

—Mucho, aprendí varios idiomas, costumbres, e hice amigos… mi primer amor…—Garrit suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras le indicaba que subieran por las escaleras.

El segundo piso tenía ventanales en cada lado del pasillo, y todo estaba muy iluminado; Garrit lo llevó hasta la última habitación y lo hizo pasar.

—Esta es mi habitación —le comentó, mientras abría las cortinas —y por aquí —Garrit abrió una puerta que no había visto —está tu habitación, están conectadas porque así las alquilaban antes de construir el nuevo hotel. Es solo para que mi madre no se escandalice, no necesito que le dé un ataque a ella también…

Harry tuvo que reír del chiste, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no había esperado que tuvieran ese tipo de actividades en la casa de los padres de Garrit.

—No sé si sea buena idea…

—Oh… —Garrit frunció el ceño, mientras abría las cortinas de esa habitación también, era más pequeña, pero acogedora —había pensado que podríamos dormir juntos… solo dormir, anoche me sentí muy solo sin Draco, y sin ti, sin poder conversar con ustedes… te he extrañado, ambos lo hemos hecho durante toda la semana.

Harry sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro, antes de acercarse y darle un beso en los labios, lento y reconfortante.

—Yo también los extraño.

Garrit afirmó y luego suspiró.

—Me daré una ducha, espera aquí.

Harry se sentó en la cama y observó las fotos y cuadros alrededor, había fotos familiares, incluso algunas de Draco en lo que aparentemente eran cenas familiares.

—Mi mamá le tiene mucho cariño a Draco, excesivo a veces… —dijo en ese momento Garrit, saliendo del baño envuelto en una toalla.

—Es que están juntos desde hace mucho.

—Pero mi madre recién lo conoció hace un año, o un poco menos… aun así se ganó su simpatía como ningún otro.

—No me extraña, Draco siempre ha sabido agradarle a los que le convienen —comentó, recordando cómo era en la escuela.

—Es un adulador natural, lo sé —sonrió Garrit, sentándose en la cama para ponerse las zapatillas —, lo he visto. Creo que es por eso que le va bien en el trabajo, porque sabe qué es lo que cada quien espera escuchar.

Harry, que ya antes había escuchado de qué trataba el trabajo de Draco, debió darle la razón, por eso Draco sabía cómo exponer las cosas para hacerlas deseables, para que la gente creyera que las necesitaban… Se preguntó si es que así había enamorado a Garrit… o a él.

—Asusta, lo sé —admitió Garrit con una sonrisa —, pero no te preocupes, no lo usó con nosotros —Garrit soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿No se supone que debes dormir un poco? —le dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de que Garrit estaba ya casi listo para salir de nuevo.

—Prefiero ir al hospital.

—De ninguna manera —se apresuró a decir Harry —, Draco me dijo claramente que necesitabas dormir, seguro que anoche no has descansado apropiadamente —, Harry le quitó la camiseta y lo empujó hacia la cama, sorprendiendo a Garrit.

—Harry…

—Debes descansar y usaré cualquier arma para convencerte de que te quedes en la cama —le sonrió antes de quitarse la camiseta y dejarse caer sobre él, que parecía desconcertado.

—Pero…

—Shh… sólo cierra los ojos y relájate.

Garrit así lo hizo, y Harry le quitó la ropa para luego darle un masaje en la espalda y el cuello, hasta que sintió que la respiración de Garrit se hacía pausada y calmada. Cuando por fin se quedó dormido se dejó caer a un lado y cerró los ojos, él también se sentía agotado.

—Creo que aún no hemos llegado a esa etapa, señora Antje —escucharon a Draco decir, con algo de fastidio en la voz.

—Ya llevan juntos mucho tiempo, casarse sería el siguiente paso, el vivir juntos no te asegura que estén juntos por siempre, Draco, piensa que Garrit es un chico listo y apuesto, seguro que un gran partido para muchos —dijo la señora Antje, parecía enfadada —, incluso para ese amigo tuyo.

—¡Mamá! —dijo en ese momento Garrit, entrando a la habitación, seguido de un muy sonrojado Harry, la mujer frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No se deben escuchar las conversaciones privadas —amonestó la señora, poniéndose de pie —iré por un poco de café.

—¿Sigue con lo mismo? —le preguntó Garrit a Draco, mientras se sentaba junto a él, Harry se sintió aún más incómodo y se dedicó a mirar los cuadros de las paredes, en uno había una enfermera en una señal de silencio.

—No te preocupes —suspiró Draco, mirando de reojo a Harry.

—Si quieren puedo dejarlos solos un momento —atinó a decir Harry.

—Espera —Draco le dio una mirada a Garrit, que asintió y luego se puso en pie —, vamos a comer algo y luego a casa, ¿nos quieres alcanzar allá?

—Sí, hablaré con mi madre y luego iremos para allá —asintió Garrit —, el doctor ha dicho que no podemos hacer nada quedándonos toda la noche aquí, así que lo mejor será que descansemos y volvamos al amanecer.

Draco y Harry salieron en completo silencio del hospital, y caminaron por la misma avenida por donde habían llegado horas antes. Harry no sabía qué decir, así que esperó hasta que fuera Draco el que propusiera cualquier cosa.

—No quiero que te sientas mal por esto, la señora Antje está obsesionada con que Garrit y yo nos casemos, adoptemos niños y todo eso… No es la primera vez que tenemos esa charla.

Harry asintió, finalmente habían terminado en un restaurante modesto a medio camino de la casa de Garrit, habían pedido pizzas y cerveza.

—¿Y alguna vez lo han hablado?

—Sí, claro, pero ninguno de los dos tiene como meta de vida casarse o tener hijos así que… simplemente no es algo que nos preocupe, sabemos que los padres de Garrit siempre van a insistir con eso…

—Probablemente no debí haber venido, ella dijo algo de mí.

—Me siento mejor contigo aquí —Draco miró a ambos lados y tomó su mano sobre la mesa, apretándola un instante —y Garrit también.

—Quiero ayudar en lo que haga falta —aseguró Harry, hubiera querido abrazar y besar a Draco, pero se sentía demasiado cohibido en aquella ciudad desconocida.

Miércoles 27 de septiembre de 2006

Luego de pasar el fin de semana en casa de Garrit, este se quedó un par de días más en Amersfoort, hasta que su padre fue dado de alta. Draco y Harry volvieron a casa y aprovecharon ese par de días libres para estar juntos, evitando hablar del novio y de cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

El siguiente fin de semana Garrit había llamado a Harry y le había explicado que Draco y él debían ir nuevamente a la casa de sus padres, así que sería imposible verlo, pero que el siguiente viernes sin falta esperaban encontrarlo para tomar algunas copas.

Obviamente Harry solo le dijo que estaba todo bien y que no debía preocuparse, que entendía que la familia era primero. Esa noche Harry recibió un mensaje de Draco que le hizo sonreír:

 **Draco:** _Que tengas buena noche, Harry. Encontraré la forma para vernos uno de estos días, no creo poder esperar hasta el viernes._

Harry había respondido que él también estaba ansioso por verlo, aunque sentía cierta reserva en encontrarse con la pareja. Se sentía feliz por ver a Draco, pero también traidor hacia Garrit. Durante el fin de semana pasado había solamente dormido en la misma cama, y compartido unos cuantos besos, pero nada más, así que no había pensado mucho en cómo sería estar solos los tres nuevamente.

 **Draco:** _¿A qué hora es tu receso?_

Harry sonrió al ver el mensaje y miró hacia el reloj antes de contestar.

 **Harry:** _En diez minutos… ¿Por?_

—Un café americano —escuchó una voz demasiado familiar en ese momento en la caja, al voltear ya sabía que encontraría a Draco, luciendo apuesto con su traje formal y con una amplia sonrisa.

—Draco… —Harry sonrió y caminó hacia la caja, mientras recibía el vaso para preparar el pedido.

Harry agradeció que Alejandro no estuviera a la vista, puesto que no le había contado nada de lo pasado el fin de semana anterior con Draco y seguramente su amigo no tardaría en unir puntos.

—Entonces… ¿podrías tomar tu descanso ahora?

—Claro, claro que sí —afirmó Harry, mientras le entregaba el café caliente, antes de quitarse el delantal y salir de la barra. —Jeremy —le dijo hacia el cajero —, tomaré mi receso ahora.

Jeremy asintió y continuó atendiendo a la gente, mientras Harry seguía a Draco hacia la calle.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se animó a preguntar Harry cuando llegaron a la esquina.

—A casa, tengo que almorzar y volver a la oficina, y preferiría estar a solas contigo.

Harry sonrió complacido y se dejó aparecer en el departamento de Draco. En la mesa de la cocina había unas bolsas de comida y una botella de vino; sin embargo comer fue lo último que hicieron durante esa escasa hora.

—Creo que podría escaparme mañana… ¿qué te parece? —le preguntó Draco, ambos estaban desnudos en la cama y habían transportado la comida hacia allí, era comida china, nada extraordinario, sin embargo Harry sentía que estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida.

—Salgo de trabajar a las cinco, ¿esa hora te viene bien?

Draco se dedicó a masticar su pato a la naranja antes de asentir.

—Perfecto, te mandaré un mensaje para que me alcances a las seis.

—Draco, ¿has pensado en cómo será el viernes?

Draco suspiró y apartó la mesa de la comida con un hechizo, para luego pegarse al cuerpo caliente de Harry, negando con la cabeza.

—No realmente, creo que lo iremos descubriendo en el camino, sin embargo… si hay algo en lo que he estado pensando, mejor dicho, algo que quiero proponerte, pero no quiero que aceptes si no estás de acuerdo.

—Dilo —respondió Harry rápidamente, levantándose lo suficiente para ver a Draco a los ojos, sinceramente esperaba que no le dijera que quería dejar de verlo.

—Garrit y yo tenemos reglas, y esto es romper una de esas reglas… Aun así, creo que siento cosas por ti y quiero descubrir qué es, darle la oportunidad… He pensado que, si estás dispuesto, podemos seguir viéndonos, salir de vez en cuando y ver qué sucede, pero sin decírselo a Garrit, sin que se dé cuenta de que algo pasa, sin cambiar nuestra rutina habitual. Te pediría además de la discreción, que no lo menciones, no hablemos de él, ni de nada referente a esto cuando estemos juntos… Prefiero que sea así.

Harry frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco más.

—Es decir que lo que propones es que sea tu amante, el otro, con el que engañas a tu novio.

—Harry, ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Qué deje a Garrit de buenas a primeras?

—Yo… —Harry se puso en pie y comenzó a recolectar su ropa, miró al reloj en la mesa de noche y negó con la cabeza, sacó la varita y se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza, sabiendo que no le alcanzaría el tiempo para tomar una ducha. Realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso.

—Ni siquiera lo has pensado, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo sí. Yo amo a Garrit, y es mi pareja, y tú… pues aún no sé qué eres tú ni porqué siento esto, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo y lo único que intento es no hacer sufrir a Garrit hasta estar seguro.

—No creo ser capaz de… de… —Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró —, ni siquiera sé qué es esto, ya de por sí nuestra relación era complicada, ahora… ya ni sé qué soy.

—Eres Harry, el chico que me gusta, eso eres —le dijo Draco, acariciándole el brazo con cariño —, es mucho más que un gusto, aunque no sé ponerle nombre aun a este sentimiento, pero quiero darle una oportunidad.

—No lo sé, Draco, yo creo que mejor no… prefiero… —Harry miró su reloj nuevamente y se puso en pie —, me voy, tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Pero…

—Te veo el viernes, ¿de acuerdo? —aun así se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de desaparecer hacia la parte de los vestidores de la cafetería, por la hora sabía que no habría nadie allí.

Cuando se apareció se dejó caer en una de las bancas y suspiró, sentía aún el aroma de Draco impregnado en su piel. ¿Estaba enamorado de él? No lo sabía, realmente sentía que había algo, pero, ¿sería lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos terminaran?. Se alegró de tener que volver a trabajar porque no quería pensar en ese momento.

Viernes 29 de septiembre de 2006

Harry revisó el nombre de la calle y luego miró hacia tu teléfono, estaba en la calle Hendrikje Stoffelsstraat; pese al tiempo que tenía en Ámsterdam, aún se le hacía difícil encontrar algunas direcciones; por suerte Alejandro le había dado algunas indicaciones de cómo llegar desde la estación central. Avanzó unos cuantos metros más y ubicó al fin la entrada al Double Tree by Hilton. Miró hacia lo alto y luego a la entrada, donde un muy elegante portero sonreía.

Algo cohibido entró y fue directo a los elevadores, el hombre del ascensor marcó rápidamente el piso once y Harry aprovechó el momento de tranquilidad para mirar su reflejo; tal cómo le habían dicho sus amigos, se había vestido un poco más elegante que de costumbre; con un traje negro y una camisa blanca que usaba con los primeros botones abiertos y fuera de los pantalones; su amigo Verner lo había ayudado con la forma de vestir, asegurándole que era la combinación perfecta entre elegancia y desenfado.

Se sentía nervioso, el jueves Draco le había escrito y él no había contestado; sin embargo aún no descartaba la idea de seguir viéndose a espaldas de Garrit. Esa mañana Garrit había llamado muy contento, diciéndole que quería celebrar a lo grande el haber ganado un juicio muy importante en el trabajo y quería llevar a "sus chicos" a un buen lugar. Harry no había tenido cómo decir que no y había aceptado.

Draco tamborileó sobre la mesa mientras el mesero dejaba una bebida multicolor, se sentía demasiado desanimado, Harry no le había contestado el jueves y aunque había dicho que venía, no podía estar seguro de que así sería. Y sinceramente no podía dejar de darle la razón a Harry. Toda esa idea era una locura; sabía que era inviable hacer algo así. Probablemente lo mejor era que Harry no llegara, evitar la tentación…

El primero en notarlo fue Garrit, que se puso en pie y agitó la mano, llamándolo por su nombre; y Draco contuvo el aliento, Harry se veía espectacular en su traje negro; mucho más guapo de lo que nunca lo había visto.

Harry se dejó abrazar por Garrit y por Draco, aunque claramente sintió la tensión, también disfrutó sentir su aroma y su calor.

Bebieron varia copas que a Harry le parecieron obscenamente caras y por casi dos horas estuvieron conversando de todo y de nada; finamente Harry se había dado cuenta de que Garrit y Draco, como pareja, era algo que le gustaba, la dinámica que había entre ellos y la forma en que lo trataban; y eso era completamente diferente a lo que era estar con Draco a solas.

No debió sentirse sorprendido cuando Garrit les dijo que en lugar de ir a casa, había alquilado una suite en el piso diez. El lugar era hermoso y definitivamente lucía costoso; cuando Garrit lo tomó de la cintura y acarició su piel con esos dedos tan suaves que tenía; y Draco le besó el cuello con cariño, Harry estuvo mucho más seguro, Draco se merecía una oportunidad, quería conocerlo, saber más de él, y eso solo lo conseguiría viéndolo de manera separada.

Miércoles 29 de noviembre de 2006

Draco afirmaba que ser magos les daba una gran ventaja sobre los muggles, y no se trataba de discriminación; era un hecho confirmado, eso hizo que los dos meses pasados Harry y él pudieran escaparse a diversos lugares y no quedarse solo en Ámsterdam; por ejemplo, habían pasado una tarde agradable en Alkmaar; donde además de tomar un almuerzo tardío en uno de sus hermosos restaurantes, habían ido a la playa y habían pasado horas hablando, jugando con la arena y finalmente besándose, hasta que decidieron que era mejor volver a casa antes de dar un espectáculo bastante indecente, incluso para Holanda; en otra ocasión habían pasado todo un día entero caminando por Nimega; recorriendo sus calles, viendo sus museos y sus modernos muelles.

Cada semana iban a una ciudad diferente, su intención era alejarse de cualquiera que los pudiera reconocer, a veces no podían tomar toda una tarde, sino un par de horas, pero aún así jamás dejaban de verse los días miércoles. Al principio Draco pensó que todo se trataba de un capricho, de un deseo desmedido y nada más, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era mucho más. Se estaba enamorando de Harry, pero los sentimientos que tenía por Garrit eran demasiados como para abandonarlo. En conclusión, estaba hecho un enredo y había decidido aprovechar el momento con cada uno de la mejor manera posible. No valía la pena martirizarse.

Pese a todo siguió viendo a Harry, junto a Garrit, los viernes, su rutina no había cambiado, se iban a un bar y luego al departamento.

Harry había cumplido su parte y jamás mencionaba a Garrit, ni su noviazgo; aunque sabía que la duda estaba allí. Se sentía egoísta, sentía que Harry estaba entregando mucho más en esa relación paralela que él, pero aún no era capaz de tomar una decisión, no sabía si alguna vez podría tomarla realmente.

Aquella tarde, a diferencia de todas las semanas, Draco avanzó por la calle hacia su departamento, Garrit le había escrito un par de mensajes bastante crípticos y preocupantes:

 **Garrit:** Draco, no puedo hablar, necesito que vengas a casa ahora mismo. ¡Es una emergencia!

Draco había contestado al primero con un simple signo de interrogación y unos minutos después había recibido otro más:

 **Garrit:** Es de vida o muerte, no puedo hablar, solo ven, lo más rápido que puedas.

Draco lo había llamado un montón de veces, pero él nunca tomaba el teléfono, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa y ver qué ocurría, pese a que había quedado con Harry un par de horas más tarde; esperaba no tener que cancelar su cita.

Harry caminó a prisa, cuando dobló la esquina se sorprendió al ver a Draco, caminando también hacia la puerta del edificio, ambos se miraron asombrados.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Harry, preocupado, mientras Draco fruncía el ceño.

—No lo sé, tú dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Garrit me escribió y… —Harry frunció el ceño, la actitud de Draco, que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirada llameante lo hizo enojar —¿No estarás creyendo que Garrit y yo…?

—Tú eres el que está en el lugar incorrecto, no yo —respondió Draco fríamente, bien empleado estaba el dicho que el ladrón cree que todos son de su condición, así que su mente no podía dejar de imaginar un engaño.

—Eres un idiota —replicó Harry sacando el móvil y enseñándole los mensajes a Draco —Garrit me escribió diciendo que era importante que viniera, que era una emergencia.

Draco sintió cierto pánico, el mensaje que Garrit le había enviado a Harry era el mismo que le había mandado a él.

—Subamos, mientras más rápido mejor.

Harry asintió y lo siguió en silencio. Draco le había enseñado el mensaje y aunque no cruzaron ninguna palabra más, lo único que podían imaginar era que Garrit los había descubierto.

Draco abrió la puerta lentamente y se sorprendió al encontrar todas las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas, le pareció escuchar un pequeño resuello en algún lugar del medio de la sala, pero no podía ver nada más.

—¿Garrit? —llamó mientras trataba de encender la luz, al parecer la energía se había cortado.

—¿Garrit? —imitó Harry, caminando hacia la primera ventana, para abrir la cortina; en cuanto la luz se filtró un poco por la estancia escuchó el jadeó de Draco, volteó a preguntar qué pasaba cuando se dio cuenta de toda la situación: Draco continuaba de pie, en medio de la sala, frente a él estaba ese chico, Niek Brouwer, el que había abordado a Harry un par de veces varios meses atrás, traía un arma muggle y apuntaba a Draco. Un poco a la derecha estaba Garrit, amarrado a una silla y amordazado; parecía estar medio dopado.

—Hola Draco, hola juguetito —el chico no se movió y continuó apuntando a Draco —, disculpa que no me acerque a saludar, pero estoy algo ocupado en este momento.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Niek? —preguntó Draco en un susurro, el chico no le contestó, se acercó más y lo tomó de un brazo, en un amplio movimiento lo jaló y le dio la vuelta, finalmente se giró, mirando a Harry mientras apuntaba a Draco a la cabeza.

Harry tuvo que admirar que Draco no perdió la compostura, ni parecía asustado, imaginó que era una actitud aprendida de la guerra; igual que él, que estaba analizando sus mejores opciones. Al tratarse de muggles, no podía sacar su varita y defenderse de la mejor manera que conocía.

—Juguetito, lo mejor será que te acerques y te sientes —le indicó Niek, sin soltar un milímetro el agarre sobre Draco —, vamos, vamos, rápido —le instó al ver que no se movía.

Harry miró hacia Garrit, parecía apenas consciente, y luego a Draco, su mirada era fría y desdeñosa, como cuando estaban en la escuela. Lentamente caminó hacia el sofá donde Niek le indicaba y se sentó.

—Las manos sobre tus piernas por favor —el chico sonrió complacido cuando Harry lo obedeció.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que pretendes? —preguntó Draco, tratando de no sonar asustado, su corazón latía a mil por hora y por la forma en que Niek lo tenía sujeto, no podía llegar al bolsillo de su pantalón, donde tenía la varita. La opción más viable, le parecía, era que Harry sacara su varita y lo aturdiera. —¿Aún estás enfadado porque terminamos contigo?

—Ustedes no terminaron conmigo —respondió el chico, su voz se escuchaba amarga y resentida —, fuiste tú el que lo decidió, lo sé, porque veías en mi a una competencia en lugar de un aliado… temías que te quitara a Garrit.

Harry lució sorprendido ante la carcajada de Draco, tuvo que reconocer que era demasiado osado, considerando que era a él a quien tenían apuntando directamente a la cabeza.

—Por favor —Draco suspiró dramáticamente —, Garrit estaba harto de tus constantes mensajes y llamadas, de tus visitas y tus intentos de acercamiento, a mí francamente me dabas igual, solo eras un chico lindo con el cual follar.

—¿Igual que Harry? —preguntó Niek empujándolo hasta quedar delante de Harry —, o no, él es algo más especial, ¿verdad? —Niek le dio una patada detrás de la rodilla y lo hizo caer, Harry se lanzó hacia delante para tratar de sujetarlo pero no llegó a tiempo, Draco terminó de rodillas en el piso y con un gran dolor en el brazo y en la pierna.

Garrit intentó gritar, aunque la mordaza no dejaba entender lo que decía, parecía un poco más consciente.

Draco puso las manos en el sofá y trató de ponerse en pie, pero la pistola estuvo nuevamente apuntándolo a la cabeza; la única ventaja que vio es que ahora Harry estaba delante de él y sería más fácil comunicarse.

—Garrit, al fin estás despierto —el chico giró un instante hacia su rehén y luego de vuelta a los chicos —lamento haberte atado, pero no me quedaba opción, sin embargo, te aseguro que me lo agradecerás luego.

Garrit, tratando de soltarse, gritó algo más, pero tampoco se le entendió.

Harry en tanto miraba a Draco, su mirada era calmada, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas y sudaba; sabía que esa era la única oportunidad que tendrían y que no quedaba más opción que usar la varita, pero aún así sentía que no era correcto. Los muggles no reaccionaban de la misma manera a los hechizos, debía usar una intensidad más baja, de lo contrario podría terminar asesinándolo.

—Verás, Garrit, estos dos que tienes aquí, son unos traidores, y te lo puedo probar.

Garrit frunció el ceño y no protestó.

—Niek, esto es una locura, lo mejor que puedes hacer es bajar esa arma —le dijo Harry, Draco le dio una mirada desaprobadora.

—No, claro que no, lo mejor que pueden ustedes hacer es confesar que todas las semanas se citan a escondidas de Garrit, que lo traicionan y lo engañan.

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y no fue capaz de levantar la mirada hacia Garrit, Draco sin embargo no parecía sentirse culpable; su expresión no había cambiado ni un poco, simplemente movió un poco sus manos sobre el sofá hasta rozar la pierna donde Harry guardaba la varita.

—¿Draco? —el susurró de Garrit esta vez fue mucho más entendible, pero Draco no respondió y su mano se apretó más sobre la pierna de Harry; sabía que le estaba dando una señal, que le pedía que se apurara, pero aún no se decidía a actuar.

—Es verdad, puedes llamar a su oficina, todos los miércoles, el día de descanso de su juguetito, él desaparece de la oficina por alguna razón que nadie puede recordar, no sé cómo lo hacen, pero lo he visto salir infinidad de veces del apartamento de Harry.

Harry miró a Draco y por su expresión supo que era el momento, Niek estaba ligeramente volteado, hablando hacia Garrit, y la mano con la que apuntaba a Draco se había relajado un poco.

Todo fue bastante rápido, Draco levantó la mano derecha y dio un empujón a Niek al tiempo que Harry sacaba la varita y lanzaba un Expulso, tratando de no darle con toda su fuerza; el chico giró ligeramente y el sonido de un disparo resonó en toda la sala, seguido de un grito de dolor, mientras Niek caía inconsciente.

—Merlín —exclamó Draco, corriendo hacia Garrit, que lucía pálido, alrededor de él una mancha de sangre se iba formando en el piso —, Garrit, Garrit —llamó, arrodillándose a su lado y tratando de soltar los amarres.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia ellos, el charco de sangre se hacía cada vez más grande; las manos de Draco estaban manchadas de sangre y temblaban sobre las sogas.

—Garrit —susurró arrodillándose finalmente junto a Draco —; Draco, llama a una ambulancia —le ordenó mientras le empujaba las manos y levantaba la varita, con un susurro las cuerdas y la mordaza cayeron, y por poco sostuvo el cuerpo del chico, que caía hacia un lado, ya inconsciente. Su rostro pálido estaba perlado de sudor; cuando lo recostó en el piso lo sintió frío. Con temor le apartó el cabello de la cara mientras escuchaba a Draco hablar con alguien al teléfono.

—Estarán aquí en cualquier momento —aseguró Draco, arrodillándose junto a Garrit y acariciándole la mejilla —, ¿me escuchaste, Garrit? Estarán aquí en cualquier momento y todo estará bien.

Harry quiso decirle que sí, que todo iría bien, pero ni él mismo se lo creía. Simplemente le tomó la mano a Draco, y este a su vez se la tomó a Garrit; y permanecieron en silencio y quietos, mientras el murmullo de las sirenas se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Sábado 2 de diciembre de 2006

—Primero debe pasar por un juicio, pero lo más probable es que lo envíen a una institución psiquiátrica —comentó Draco. Estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón junto a la cama de Garrit, que en ese momento comía un poco de gelatina. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y aunque tenía una barba de tres días, lucía bastante saludable. Finalmente la bala, que había dado muy cerca de la cadera, no había tocado ningún órgano vital y habían podido extraerla sin problemas. Dada toda la situación, sus recuerdos estaban algo borrosos, así que no recordaba nada del despliegue de magia en el departamento.

—Me parece bien, es lo que necesita, después de todo, Niek no está en sus cabales.

—Yo exigiría la cadena perpetua —masculló Draco, sin tratar de ocultar su fastidio.

—¿Harry no viene hoy tampoco? —preguntó Garrit, dejando el plato en la mesa de noche.

Harry había permanecido junto a Draco y Garrit las primeras veinticuatro horas, hasta que el chico había despertado; una vez que se había asegurado de que estaba bien y fuera de peligro había desaparecido. Draco no sabía si alguna vez lo volvería a ver.

—Creo que logramos espantarlo —suspiró Draco —, Niek ya lo había abordado antes, y luego de este ataque, creo que se pensará mejor las cosas antes de salir nuevamente con nosotros.

—¿Y qué hay de salir solo contigo? —preguntó Garrit mirándolo de manera más acusadora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Recuerdo lo que Niek dijo, Draco, y no me ha costado unir algunos puntos… —Garrit negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca —, lo entiendo, en serio, es guapo, es de tu tierra… tienen mucho en común. —Garrit suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia la ventana —¿Te has enamorado de él?, si es así, quiero que me lo digas de una vez, no sientas pena porque estoy en una cama de hospital, puedo aceptar que ya no me ames.

—Garrit… —Draco se levantó y se sentó en la cama de Garrit, con una mano lo tomó de la mandíbula, obligándolo a mirarlo —, Garrit, por favor, no digas eso, no es lo que tú piensas, yo simplemente estaba confundido.

—¿Y ahora ya no estás confundido? ¿Le has pedido que no vuelva?

—No, no se lo he pedido —reconoció Draco, sabiendo que no había ningún sentido en mentir.

—¿Aún me amas? No me has respondido a eso —increpó entonces Garrit, mirándolo fijamente.

—Por supuesto que te amo, y mucho —afirmó Draco.

—Yo nunca te he pedido nada, nunca te he exigido nada, he dejado que las cosas sean siempre a tu manera, pero esta vez yo… no quiero perderte, Draco, pero ya estoy cansado de jugar.

—No me vas a perder, estoy aquí, y te amo, no pienses en nada más.

—Entonces quiero que me prometas que irás a buscarlo y le dirás que no lo veremos más, ni tú ni yo, ni juntos ni separados —Garrit sonaba mucho más frío de lo que Draco jamás lo había escuchado, su mirada era firme y demandante, igual que sus palabras.

—Garrit…

—Si me amas, me darás eso, la tranquilidad de saber que todo eso realmente acabó, de lo contrario… —Garrit se apartó un poco y volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana, sin necesidad de terminar aquella frase, Draco sabía a qué se atenía. Un instante después se puso en pie y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo —afirmó, antes de salir de la habitación. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

Harry miró su pequeño departamento, ya todo estaba empacado y listo, aunque aún faltaba un día más para que partiera. Durante el tiempo que Garrit permaneció inconsciente en el hospital había tenido tiempo de pensar; Draco y él no habían hablado más de lo necesario, sabía que sería egoísta pedir que aclararan las cosas en ese momento, y cuando Garrit por fin había despertado… la mirada de amor que Draco le había dado al chico… simplemente había entendido, Draco no sería suyo. Aquella revelación dolía, pero en el fondo siempre supo que sería así.

Normalmente no era de los que no luchaban por lo que querían, pero hasta él podía ver cuando una causa estaba perdida.

Hermione y Ron le habían estado insistiendo por meses para que fuera a casa por navidad, así que había decidido hacerles caso e irse; había renunciado a su trabajo y se había despedido de sus amigos. Aun no sabía si permanecería en Inglaterra luego de las fiestas, pero sí sabía que no volvería a Ámsterdam.

Una de las personas que más iba a extrañar era Alejandro, la noche anterior habían estado en un bar, bebiendo. Harry le había contado todo lo que había pasado y la razón por la cual se iba. Su amigo le había confesado que se había marchado de España porque él también se enamoró de quien no debía. De un chico de su universidad, que tenía novia y que era muy guapo. Alejandro había sabido desde el inicio que todo era un juego, pero no pensó enamorarse tanto. Estuvieron juntos un par de años, entre idas y venidas y entonces un día el chico le dijo que su novia estaba embarazada. Alejandro sintió que el mundo se hundía alrededor suyo. El chico pretendía que siguieran juntos pese a que se casaría, pero ese fue el límite para él. Le dio un ultimátum, que dijera la verdad, que no se casara, que no se desentendiera del niño, pero que sea honesto. El chico no lo aceptó y terminó con él. Alejandro pudo soportar el dolor unos meses, hasta que supo que el chico empezó a acostarse con otros. Se sintió utilizado y tonto, no lo soportó más y se mudó a Holanda. Durante mucho tiempo había seguido enamorado de él; hasta que conoció a Lucas. Sabía que era muy pronto, pero sentía que había algo especial allí. Harry se sintió feliz por su amigo, sabía que se merecía ser feliz. Y se sintió triste porque él no podía tener a Draco a su lado. Porque se había enamorado de un imposible. Alejandro le había dicho que se diera un tiempo, que se alejara y que pronto lo olvidaría. Harry no le creyó.

El sonido en su puerta lo hizo sobresaltar; no esperaba visitas ni había pedido comida. Sabía que Niek estaba detenido y que no podría escapar así que imaginó que solo podría ser Draco.

Draco miró a Harry y sintió un vacío en el estómago, el mismo que sentía cuando sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. No cruzaron palabra y Harry lo invitó a pasar.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó al ver todo empacado y preparado.

—Mañana, volveré a Inglaterra para las fiestas.

—¿Y luego?

—Aun no lo sé… tal vez me quede allá, ya lo veré. Te invitaría algo de tomar, pero me temo que ya no queda nada en la cocina.

—No te preocupes… Escucha Harry, he hablado con Garrit y…

—Y te ha pedido que dejes de verme —completó Harry, apretando los puños.

—Así es.

—Y le harás caso —Harry negó con la cabeza, acercándose a Draco.

—Espero que entiendas, yo… yo lo amo y sí, te quiero, incluso te amo, pero Garrit…

—Es tu novio —Harry río amargamente —, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, nunca esperé que lo dejaras por mí. Finalmente siempre harás lo que él quiere.

—No seas injusto, él solo ha sido una víctima en todo esto, y créeme que es él que más herido ha resultado.

—Claro, claro… —Harry hizo una mueca y miró a Draco, lucía pálido y un poco más delgado, tampoco se había afeitado y su ropa era bastante informal —, no entiendo algo, Draco, ¿por qué le sigues ese juego?

—¿Qué juego? —Draco se sintió más enojado, no podía creer que Harry fuera tan egoísta y no se diera cuenta de cuánto estaba sufriendo Garrit con todo eso.

—La relación libre, acostarse con quien quieran, los chicos _juguete_ … ¿cuál es el objetivo? Te he conocido apartado de él y no pareces el tipo de persona que lleve bien ese tipo de relaciones. Lo haces todo por él, sacrificas tus creencias y deseos y…

—¿Y quién dijo que esa fue idea de Garrit? —interrumpió Draco mucho más enojado.

—Pero… Yo pensé…

—No deberías inmiscuirte en eso, nuestros arreglos no son de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué creías, que si yo terminaba con Garrit sería exclusivamente tuyo? Esa no es la forma en la que yo he decidido vivir, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Pensé que era una etapa… una idea de él.

—No, es mía, y sé que tú no serías capaz de aceptarlo, por eso es mejor dejar las cosas aquí.

Harry sintió como sus manos temblaban y se sintió incapaz de decir nada mientras Draco cruzaba la sala y salía. El sonido de la puerta retumbó en todo el departamento vacío y por mucho rato más se quedó allí, de pie, en silencio.

 **Todo estaba bien**

 **Río**

Comenzamos este juego tú y yo

Yo porque no tenía nada que perder

Cuando yo te encontré

Tú ya tenías otro quien amar

Cada instante te haces dueña más de mí

Cada locura que hagas es por mí

Y todo sigue igual

Y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar

Yo sé qué esperas algo más de mí

Yo nunca lo diré

Quiero olvidarte

Tú no has hecho para yo cambiar

Quizás temes no volverme a encontrar

Tú sabes como soy

Y te imaginas que nunca cambiaré

Tu siempre esperando más de mi

Ninguno cederá, debo olvidarte,

Voy a marcharme

Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tú

Y empecé a soñar y a sentir

Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tú

Y empecé a pensar en ti

Cada instante te haces dueña más de mí

Cada locura que hagas es por mí

Y todo sigue igual

Y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar

Yo sé qué esperas algo más de mí

Yo nunca lo olvide

Debo olvidarte voy a marcharme

Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tú

Y empecé a soñar y a sentir

Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tú

Y empecé a pensar en ti

Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tú

Y empecé a soñar…

Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tú

Y empecé a soñar…

www . youtube watch?v=8dn2uxL_vdM

Esta canción me inspiró para el Fic, siento que es para Harry y Draco, por separado y juntos…

[1] : / / espanol . planetaeuropa bares-y-discotecas-gays-en-europa/amsterdam/club-roque/

: / www . yelp . es /biz_photos/club-roque-amsterdam

En la actualidad el Club ya se encuentra cerrado.

2 : / www . vinkeles en/menu/

3 : / / decine21 peliculas /El-dragon-del-lago-de-fuego-3278

4 En realidad el cumpleaños de Narcissa Malfoy no aparece (que yo sepa), así que asumiremos que es dos de agosto para fines del fic.

5 En el centro de Amsterdam se lleva a cabo uno de los más célebres festejos al orgullo gay. Agosto se llena de embarcaciones coloridas.

6 Es el cóctel original de té helado y se sirvió por primera vez en el Oak Beach Inn, un local situado en Long Island. Contiene hasta cinco bebidas alcohólicas pero basa su sabor en la mezcla de los licores no en su fuerza. A pesar de su nombre, lo único que tiene de té es su apariencia y color.

7 Amersfoort es una ciudad, y también un municipio, de los Países Bajos, en la Provincia de Utrecht junto al río Eem. Su población asciende a los 150.088 habitantes (según censo de 2013), lo que la convierte en la segunda ciudad de la región tras Utrecht.


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Viernes 22 de agosto de 2008

Draco miró haca la puerta del bar, era de madera oscura y brillante, sobre ella las letras iluminaban la acera en color naranja y verde, un grupo de chicas reían escandalosamente mientras entraban y el sonido de la música en el interior se dejó escuchar por un instante, antes de dejar la calle silenciosa nuevamente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, tomó una bocanada de aire y dio dos pasos hacia delante, antes de negar con la cabeza y dar la vuelta, con pasos rápidos se alejó de allí pensando que tal vez sería mejor no hacerlo. No era la primera vez que estaba parado allí, ni sería la última, estaba seguro.

Sábado 13 de septiembre de 2008

Había noches en las que se sentía más patético que otras, parado delante de la puerta oscura y brillante con letras anaranjadas y verde encima; pensaba en que era absurdo temer tanto a dar ese paso, que era peor no saber qué pasaría a continuación, pero justamente eso lo mantenía anclado en la entrada, el averiguar qué pasaría, si sería rechazado, si había sido olvidado.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y huir, como cada vez que se paraba allí, cuando alguien chocó con él y lo empujó hacia delante. Dos chicos, luciendo bastante avergonzados, le pidieron disculpas, mientras le abrían la puerta del bar para entrar. Draco se encogió de hombros, tal vez esa era la señal que esperaba.

El interior era cálido, así que se deshizo de su chaqueta oscura y se la colgó al brazo. Observó el interior del lugar, un bar con paredes de madera y luces bajas; en el fondo colgaba la bandera de Inglaterra, y en las paredes había varios cuadros con fotografías en blanco y negro de lugares muggles de su país natal. La barra estaba llena de personas pidiendo sus bebidas y en las mesas del salón, a simple vista, no quedaba un solo lugar vacío. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y avanzó lo más a prisa que pudo, esquivando personas, hasta llegar a la esquina de la barra. Había cuatro chicos y una chica sirviendo y cobrando bebidas a una velocidad bastante envidiable. Soltó una risita histérica cuando descubrió que él no estaba allí. Negó con la cabeza por su suerte y pidió una cerveza a la simpática chica que le preguntó qué iba a tomar. Todos los barman usaban camisetas negras con el nombre del establecimiento: _U.K. 4 U.S._

La cerveza era de Irlanda, y estaba mejor que las cervezas locales, dio un largo trago y cuando bajó el vaso lo vio, parado delante de él, detrás de la barra, con una camisa negra y una mirada sorprendida.

—Oh —masculló y esperó que la música haya cubierto la sorpresa en su voz —, hola, Harry.

Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas encenderse, mientras miraba a Draco, habían ciertos cambios en él, como su cabello, más corto que antes, o su rostro, un poco más adulto. Se obligó a acercarse más a él y sintiéndose inseguro sonrió.

—Draco… ¿cómo demonios…?

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Harry le dijo que no podía dejar el negocio sin atención mucho tiempo, pero aún así, accedió a salir con él. Escogieron una cafetería cercana al local, con mucha menos gente a esa hora de la noche y pidieron dos cervezas y un emparedado, aunque ninguno tocó la comida.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —fue lo primero que Harry le preguntó. Luego de navidad había pasado un par de meses más en Inglaterra, pero sentía que ese ya no era su hogar, pese a toda la gente que tenía allí, así que decidió marcharse, esta vez hasta Estados Unidos, le pareció mucho más sencillo porque al menos allí sí hablaba el mismo idioma.

Draco entendió que esa era la pregunta más lógica, ya que en Inglaterra el paradero del _niño-que-vivió_ era un misterio. Entonces le contó como hacía un año Alejando y Lucas se habían casado, en una ceremonia bastante pequeña en las afueras de Ámsterdam; y la fiesta había sido memorable; entre tanto alcohol, no era de extrañar que algunas cosas salieran a la luz, como la pena que sentía el novio por no tener a Harry allí, ya que él lo había presentado con su esposo y en cómo en unos cuantos meses planeaban visitarlo en San Francisco al menos por un par de semanas.

Luego de eso Draco no había podido dejar de pensar en Harry; unos meses antes había ido a buscarlo a Londres y no había encontrado nada, rendido había pensado que lo había perdido para siempre.

Garrit había terminado con él un año y medio antes; Draco había puesto de su parte, juraba que sí; había dejado de salir con otros chicos, habían dejado de recoger terceros chicos para sus fines de semana y se habían declarado una pareja exclusiva, sin embargo era como si la chispa se hubiera apagado. Draco se sentía culpable por ello, sabía que aquella tarde en el hospital debió dejar a Garrit, cortar por lo sano y tratar de mantener su amistad, ir por Harry y dejar de tener miedo… pero en cambio había escogido arruinar lo poco que quedaba de su relación con Garrit hasta llegar a un rompimiento doloroso y traumático.

Harry estaba enterado de mucho de lo que Draco le contaba; Alejandro y Lucas habían ido a verlo a San Francisco un par de semanas y le habían contado sobre la separación, y de cómo ni siquiera habían quedado como amigos; Garrit estaba herido, culpaba a Draco de todo lo malo que había pasado y también a Harry, por haber interferido; aun así no se le ocurrió ir a buscarlo, no tenía sentido, él estaba instalado en Estados Unidos, tenía su propio negocio y las cosas por fin le iban bien, además, Draco le había dejado en claro que no tenía intenciones de tener una relación exclusiva con nadie, y eso era algo que Harry no podría aceptar jamás.

—Alejandro me contó lo de Garrit, y lo lamento, sinceramente esperé que ambos fueran felices.

—Creo que somos felices, apartados el uno del otro —suspiró Draco —, sé que él está bien, tiene pareja ahora, y hasta creo que se casarán.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en San Francisco? —preguntó Harry, al menos estaba aliviado al saber que Garrit estaba bien, aun le pesaba en la consciencia haberlo engañado y traicionado.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Vivo aquí hace cuatro meses.

—¿Cuatro meses? —Harry negó con la cabeza —, no puedo creer que hayas demorado tanto en venir a buscarme, estoy seguro que Alejandro te dijo dónde encontrarme.

—Lo hizo —admitió Draco —, pero si he tardado ha sido porque no sabía con qué iba a encontrarme. La última vez que hablamos no quedamos como grandes amigos, si más no recuerdo.

—Oh… —Harry respiró pesadamente, claro que recordaba esa tarde, en su departamento, la salida de Draco y el silencio que le siguió.

—Y ahora qué sé que al menos no me quieres maldecir ni nada de eso, me siento más tranquilo.

—Creo que ambos estábamos alterados esa vez, era comprensible —se encogió de hombros Harry.

—Yo… —Draco tomó un sorbo más de su cerveza y miró a Harry a los ojos —, yo quiero saber si aún tengo alguna oportunidad contigo.

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró, tomó un sorbo más de su cerveza y volvió a mirar a Draco a los ojos.

—¿Es por eso que te mudaste aquí?

—Honestamente, sí.

—Vaya, es un paso muy arriesgado.

—Bueno… de vez en cuando hay que tomar riesgos.

—No sé qué decir —reconoció Harry, nunca había imaginado que Draco llegara a buscarlo y le pidiera algo así.

—Escucha, sé que cometí errores y que te dije cosas desagradables, pero lo cierto es que durante todo este tiempo no dejé de pensar en ti; Garrit y yo terminamos por eso, porque si bien lo quería, no era lo mismo que sentía por ti; intenté olvidarte de mil formas y no lo he conseguido, así que si tengo una oportunidad, la más mínima oportunidad, quiero saberlo y tomarla, sino, yo sé perder, me daré la vuelta y no sabrás jamás de mí.

Harry asintió y miró hacia su vaso medio vacío, pensando, él tampoco había dejado de amar a Draco, pese a que había tenido un par de relaciones largas, la sombra del hombre no lo había dejado en paz, sin embargo, habían cosas que no podía dejar pasar.

—Me gustaría creer que tenemos una oportunidad, pero… yo no quiero estar con alguien que puede acostarse con quien quiera, con alguien que no quiera casarse o tener una familia, porque eso es lo que yo quiero, Draco, y no me parece justo que empecemos algo que sabemos que terminará mal porque no miramos hacia el mismo punto.

Draco se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta a la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Harry, y se sentó a su lado, le parecía mejor así, para seguir manteniendo esa conversación.

—Respecto a eso… tienes razón, hace dos años te hubiera dado un sinfín de argumentos para que comprendieras las ventajas de tener una relación libre de ataduras, pero ahora, he cambiado… o por lo menos en eso; cuando estuve en Inglaterra visité la mansión Malfoy, caminé por los jardines y recordé lo feliz que fui allí de niño, recordé a mis padres enseñándome cosas, cosas que ellos aprendieron de sus padres… y me di cuenta de que cuando muera, todo eso morirá conmigo, no habrá más Malfoy en el mundo, no habrá un legado de lo que ellos y los padres de ellos construyeron; sentí pena porque me di cuenta que no era justo, que no tenía derecho a acabar con siglos de tradición solo porque sentía que mi apellido era despreciado. Eso no es lo que ellos me enseñaron, y comprendí que no se trata solo de engendrar un niño, se trata de mucho más, de formar una familia, de amar…

—Draco…

—No creas por favor que te lo digo solo para contentarte, no es así, durante todo este tiempo he aprendido, he visto a mis amigos formar hogares y familias, he visto que la soledad no es solo no tener con quien acostarte cada noche, sino que es no tener un compañero, esa persona que te acelera el corazón con solo llegar a casa o decir tu nombre, esa persona a la cual le tienes tanta confianza que eres capaz de entregarle tu vida, o tu corazón.

—Maldito seas —masculló Harry, tomándolo del rostro y besándolo con efusividad; Draco, sorprendido, demoró un instante en devolver el beso, pero así como empezó, se terminó, Harry, sin soltarle el rostro lo miró furiosamente —, maldito seas —un nuevo beso lo desconcertó más aún.

—Estoy confundido —suspiró Draco cuando Harry se apartó de él.

—¿Por qué tienes que venir a decirme estas cosas? —Harry lo besó una vez más y cuando se apartó, Draco sonreía.

—Porque te amo, por eso —respondió Draco y besó a Harry nuevamente —, dame la oportunidad y te lo demostraré.

Se miraron un instante más y luego se volvieron a besar, antes de abrazarse con fuerza. Aún quedaba mucho por hablar y contar, muchas cosas que acordar, pero tenían el resto de la noche, y de la vida para eso.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer... espero que les haya gustado**

 **Zafy**


End file.
